Digimon Savers : DATS is Reborn
by ghoulvox
Summary: Six years have passed since defeating Yggdrasill everyone has turned a new leaf, but when Marcus arrives with the digimon from the digital world and digimon start disappearing from the digital world, a new DATS must be formed, so they can face the evils that are to come. Alex is a new boy in Kennan's class and little did he know that Alex also knows what happened six years ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter I:A new DATS is formed**

Kristy P.O.V

It has been six years since we defeated Yggdrasill and our partner digimons along with my brother went back to the digital world, everything has been calm since then, no digimon has appeared again in our world, my dad Spencer Damon opened a hospital together with Thomas Norstein, Kevin and Michelle Crier, my idiotic big-brother Marcus Damon is still in the digital world doing god knows what I haven't heard from him ever since, Yoshino Fujieda, Miki Kurosaki, Megumi Shirakawa and Richard Sampson joined the police, while Homer Yushima is a fisherman, me, my boyfriend Keenan Crier and my best-friend Relena Norstein just started high-school. Most people don't remember about the incident with the digimons only a select group of people such as former DATS members their families and of course the government how could I forget those people, the rest of the people had their memories wiped and replaced so that nobody knows.

We were on our way to school my fingers intertwined with Keenan's , while I talked with Relena, ever since Thomas did the operation on her she has been getting better and better by the day and also happier, we were talking about clothes and plans for what to do after school since Keenan was going to the gym I had no plans for the afternoon, until we passed that same park where my brother met Agumon, and in one of the benches laid a boy around our age he wore the same reddish brown school uniform we wore so he was probably from our school, I had never sine him around town so he was probably new, he looked so calm and relaxed that if the world ended he wouldn't even notice, yet I needed to warn him.

'Excuse me!' I yelled while the boy slowly turned his head around to face me

'Yes.' The boy responded.

'You should be careful around this park a lot of gangs come around her to mark territory' I yelled again.

'Thanks for the heads up' The boy responded back while giving smile that would melt anyone's heart.

He had brown chocolate hair tied in a ponytail. It reminded me a lot of the way my brothers hair was tied probably because it was the same style.

'You're welcome' I yelled again finishing the conversation.

All three of us went back on our trail to school Keenan looked jealous and I couldn't blame him even a guy would die if that boy used the same smile again, but Relena was acting all girly she was completely mesmerized by the boy's smile if she saw him again I am one hundred percent sure that she would ask for his number, I looked again at my boyfriend and he was still jealous and as much as I like this jealous Keenan I couldn't let him overthink anything so I did what most people would do I kissed him on the cheek and got an even better reaction then would aspect.

'Wha-a-a-t-t was that for?' Said a now red as a tomato of embarrassment and happiness Keenan.

'For being the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for' I responded

And suddenly the roles had changed and Keenan kissed me right on the lips I could feel all my blood rushing to my cheeks.

'And Wha-a-a-t-t was that for?'

'For Being the best girlfriend a boy could ever have.' responded Keenan now with a large smirk that rapidly fell in to an embarrassment look together with me when we realized that we weren't actually alone and we had a blond girl right next to us smirking with the smirks that we both should've had.

'How cute you two make the cutest couple in all the school that you can bet on it' Said Relena having a lot of fun seeing us both having that moment that should have not happened unless we were alone.

'I wish one day I could have a knight in shining armor that would treat me with the love that Keenan treats you Kristy.' Said Relena getting now a little sad.

'Don't worry Relena you'll get somebody someday you just have to have fate' Said Keenan trying to reassure Relena.

We were now in front of our school gate with half an hour to spare until school actually started he stayed there talking for twenty-five minutes and then went to class Relena was in the same class as me 10A while Keenan was in 10B, as we entered class we sat at our respective sits front row the two closest tables near the door.

Keenan's P.O.V

Ten minutes had passed since I separated from the girls so that meant that my teacher was running late witch was something really strange since the school started a week ago this teacher was the only one that had never been late, there I was looking out the window on the last row the closest table near the window giving me the spectacular view of the city that I lived in, I was so out of myself enjoying the view that I didn't even notice the teacher entering and announcing we had a new classmate.

'Introduce yourself to the class' Said the teacher.

'OK. My name is Alexander Fernandez, but you can call me Alex, I'm sixteen like most of you I presume, I was born in Portugal where I have lived my entire life until last month, I have learned Japanese since I was little so I could watch anime and manga, something that came in handy when my parents got jobs here in japan, my hobbies include sightseeing, cooking, sleeping, exploring and reading manga our watching anime. I hope we can all be friends' Said the new boy.

His voice sounded familiar so I decided to look at him, and look at my luck it was the guy with the smile to die for he was my new classmate, Relena would probably keel over at lunch break something I did not want to see.

'You can sit on the only empty sit in the back nest to Kennan, and if you have any question he will gladly answer it for you.' Said the teacher.

'Ok' Said Alex now coming to sit right next to me as soon as he sat I looked back to the window and without meaning it I spoke what was on my mind.

'Great now I have to babysit him'

' Sorry if I'm a nuisance. You don't need to worry I can take care of myself' Said Alex with the same smile.

Only then did I realize that I was talking out loud and the words I was saying

'I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to say that, it's just me being a jerk, if you need something you can ask me, I was just a little jealous because of your smile, I wish I had that smile I could make my girlfriend even happier.'

'Oh, by the way can you say thanks to your girlfriend for warning me about the gangs?' Said Alex.

'Ok. How did you know she was my girlfriend?'

'Because you had your hands tied in each other, am I wrong?'

'No you aren't.'

'That's good'

'Say do you want to hang out with me and my friends on lunch break?'

'Sure that seems awesome'

The rest of class went by really fast me and Alex were talking during all the classes not lessening one bit to what the teacher was saying, in English class the teacher asked Alex to read something trying to see if he was paying attention and Alex read it as if he was I was a little surprised, he was talking to me the whole time and he still managed to pay attention to what the teacher was saying talk about multi-tasking. Finally the bell rang meaning lunch break had just started I got up and signaled Alex to follow me outside Kristy and Relena were waiting for me.

As soon as I was out of the way and Relena could see Alex she screamed, I was already expecting it so I already had my fingers pressed on my ears for a moment there I could see the glass windows shaking from Relena's scream, I was feeling sorry for Kristy and Alex they probably weren't expecting.

'Hello there my name is Relena what's yours.'

'Hello Relena my name is Alexander Fernandez but you can just call me Alex' And there it was again the smile that burned as much as the sun Relena's eyes were completely hypnotized by the smile.

'I know this sounds weird but could you please release me from your grip'

Relena didn't even notice that she had her hands around his arm crushing it as if she was a snake wrapping around its prey.

'Oh. I'm really sorry.' She apologized.

'Hey my name is Kristy, it's a pleasure to meet you Alex'

'Likewise Kristy'

'Now that we're done with introductions can we go other people want to get of the classroom.'

We all went upstairs to the rooftop were we always stayed accept that this time instead of three there were four people, we completely forgot to ask Alex if he had brought lunch. Witch we found out that he had brought a 2 liter ice cream box with chocolate donuts inside, he also bought peach flavored ice tea.

'Wow for your first day of school you're really prepared' I said with the same eyes that moments ago Relena had.

'Want some, you can all try'

I caught one thanked for the meal and devoured the chocolate ring, it was delicious, even better then Kristy's moms egg rolls and that was saying something since she did the best cooking I have ever tasted, Kristy and Relena also tried one out, and as soon as the donut was in there mouth you could see that they were in heaven.

'These are delicious' I said.

'Thanks' Said Alex.

'Are you the one who made this?' It was Relena's turn to ask.

'Yes, I'm the one that cooks in my house since my parents are most of the time working I cook the meals for myself and my parents.'

'These are even better than my mother's cooking and believe me that is saying something' Said Kristy.

'Thank you Kristy, and it's good that you guys enjoyed my cooking' said Alex.

We were all talking about planning a picnic when my DATS communicator rang something that hadn't happened since Yggdrasill, I picked it up, put it over my ear and accepted the call.

'Hello Keenan, this is Homer DATS commander-general, can you hear me?'

'Yes Mr. Homer, I can hear you'

'Listen to me I received a signal from the digital world, I'm going to open the gate, and I'm going to bring them back today'

'Today! Ok I'm going to tell Kristy then' I finished and ended the call.

'Looks like we're going to DATS after school Marcus is coming home today' I said to my girlfriend and as soon as I finished she wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed me into a sweet deep kiss.

'Thank goodness they're coming back, I'm so going to punch them for staying so much time out and never bothering to make any kind of contact' Said Kristy now with eyes of a tiger.

Relena was happy, but Alex was confused but still he didn't ask any question. The rest of the time we spent talking about our hobbies and interests. Until the school bell rang again signalizing the start of class, we all ran back so we weren't late witch didn't happen, for our luck it was the history teacher and she made us stay outside each one with one bucket full of sand in each hand, I felt like I was back in middle school, luckily the girls didn't get any punishment. After about fifteen minutes the teacher let us back in and warned us that if we ever got late again on her class she would make us stay outside all the class with the same buckets.

After school ended me, Kristy and Relena said goodbye to Alex and went on our way to DATS, when we arrived a blinding light came of the room and there they were the friends we hadn't seen in six years, Marcus, Agumon, Gaomon, Lalamon, Falcomon, Pawnchesmon White and Black, Kamemon, Kudemon, and Biyomon. A lot of tears were shed and a lot of punches were given by Kristy, I didn't even want to be in the middle of them so I just stayed outside of my rampaging girlfriend's sight.

'I missed all you guys but we have some problems, some Digimon are disappearing from the digital world, they are probably coming to this world, we need to reestablish DATS'

'Most of us can't be on DATS anymore we have jobs now Marcus, you should be the new commander of DATS' Said Richard.

'Me, I don't know a thing about being a commander!'

'You will learn, Miki and Megumi will be here to help you but the rest of us have our own jobs now, and they are going to stay because nobody knows how to work with the DATS computers better then these two' Said Richard pointing at them

'I will also be part of DATS' Said Kristy.

'And I will be to' I also added.

'I might not have a Digimon but I also want to help, we need to protect our world and the digital world, the last time I couldn't do much but this time I will help the best way I can.' Said Relena.

'Well looks like that's settled, we have a new DATS composed of Marcus, Miki, Megumi, Kristy, Keenan and last but not least Relena.' Said Yoshino.

The rest of the day went well, we cleaned DATS and got everything ready for work, Ruka was already sleeping on mom's chest, and she is really young for all of this being only seven years old. When we were finished the place looked exactly like it did six years ago after that Mr. Spencer, Mr. Homer and dad gave us new digivices. They looked exactly like our old but they had some upgrades being the new functions a card slasher, the ability to open digi-gates when we pointed them at a computer this way we could move between our world and the digital world without any problem, and we could also easily send Digimons back to the Digital World and a digimon detector. Mine was the same color mostly purple with the buttons light gray and on the right side was the card slasher, Kristy's was a mixture of Yoshino's and her brother's it was mostly white with the buttons orange with the card slasher in the same place as mine. They gave us a deck of cards. The cards were handpicked for our digimons. From the corner of my eyes I could see Relena's sad expression seeing her friends reunite, I could understand her being the only one of us that didn't have a digimon, I would hope that one day a Digimon would become her partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: An unexpected dinner

Alex's P.O.V

Everything was going great for my first day of school, the only problem was that after school I would be going to a house that was empty and would be empty for a long time, my parents had both the a patient going in for plastic surgery at night, this was the life of the sun of two parents that were plastic surgeons, I arrived home and my smile faded into a frown, I slapped my face two times and reassured myself that everything was going to be fine, I threw my backpack to the couch and immediately went to the kitchen and baked myself some pancakes, I putted them in a plate and went to the fridge to get the vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce. Then I remembered I had just downloaded this new movie called «Hotel Transylvania» and went to my room to get my Laptop.

When I arrived at my room something really strange was happening, my computer was changing numbers between zeros and ones, as if it was a binary code, correction it was a binary code after sometime of the changing numbers a giant egg started coming out of my laptop it was mostly white with two red circles, for some reason I felt attracted to it, but I know really well that things coming out of the computer weren't a good sign, ever since that day six years ago I've been a little afraid of everything that was digital, I was the only one that remembered the end of the world, everyone else thought I was crazy and that I should be put in a mental institute, ever since that knight made me the promise that if we humans proved ourselves, he would be back as my partner Digimon whatever that meant, he speared me and my parents from death and for that I was grateful.

I slowly touched the egg and as I touched it, it glowed a bright red and it cracked, out of the egg that started to deteriorate came a little red fellow with four pas a tail with the tip of it black and strange red demon like wings ears, it had yellow eyes and it was the size of a little teddy bear.

'Hello Alex, long time no see' the little fellow said.

I had to admit I was a little scared I had never seen this creature in my life yet I had the feeling that I had met him before.

'Sorry, but have we met before?' I asked.

'Oh, yes, last time I was Gallantmon, the giant knight that was going to kill you and your parents, but now I'm Gigimon, I came here to become your Digimon partner as I promised, I resigned my spot as a knight to become your partner and was reverted to my digi-egg form so we could start from the beginning, most of my memories were erased accept the ones about you, so I could come be with you again.'

For some reason I believed what the little fellow was saying, he didn't seem like the one to lie, and if he knew about what happened six years ago it was likely that he and the knight were the same person.

'So you and me are partners now?'

'Yes'

'Can I give you another name? Calling you Gigimon is a little strange'

'Sure that seems cool'

'Then how about Ace! '

'Sure Ace is fine'

'Are you Hungry Ace?'

'I'm starving Alex, do you have any food?'

'Sure I just made some pancakes let's go, and let's watch this new movie that I downloaded today'

Ace jumped to my head and made himself comfortable in it, I got my laptop and went on my way to the living room to watch the movie and finally eat my pancakes with my new partner. He didn't look but he ate a lot, I even had to make a second batch of pancakes.

After we watched the movie Ace was tired so I picked him up and went to my room, I took my clothes of staying only in my boxers pulled my covers and we both went to bed, it had been the best day of my life, new town, new friends, and a new company for when my parents weren't home.

When I woke up it wasn't even day but I woke up every day at the same time, as soon as I got up from my bed ace woke up, I made my bed and prepared breakfast, bacon and eggs, I took some spoons of ice cream and made myself and Ace some milkshakes, and baked a chocolate cake to take for lunch, today I would have school at morning and at the afternoon, I also made some Greek salad and duck rice for my parents for when they woke up witch would be around 1 p.m. I ate my breakfast with ace and cut some pieces of cake for him when he was hungry, I told him to not leave my room, but he could do anything he wanted, I gave him some Mangas to read, prepared myself and I was off to my second day of school.

During my run to school I encountered my new friends walking together.

'Hey' I yelled and they turned around facing me with smiles on their faces.

'Hey' all of them said in unison.

'Sorry about us going out yesterday without doing much with you it's just that we haven't seen Kristy's brother in six years, he has been travelling all around and he finally came back' said Keenan.

'Don't worry I also had some stuff to unpack at home and some work to do' I lied I couldn't make them feel more sorry then they already were, it's not like they were my babysitters and everyone has stuff they have to do.

'Are you ready for your second day of school Alex, today you're going to have P.E. with us so good luck with that?' Said Relena with a devious smile, I had the impression that she was going to size me in P.E. Class, gods help me because I was going to face a devil with the face of an angel.

We finally arrived at the school and Relena was still eyeing me up and down, I had to ask Keenan later why she was eyeing me so much.

We went inside and changed into our indoor shoes, making our way to class, as I sat I was surrounded by female classmates that were ready to tear me limb from limb.

'You aren't going to get away now, so do you have a girlfriend' Asked the girl that looked more like a whore then an actual student, her skirt looked more like a long belt then an actual skirt, her shirt was unbuttoned showing her big breasts that were obviously implants, and she had too much make-up.

'What do you want Violet?' Asked Keenan with a bored face.

'Did I talk to you, no I don't think so?' She spat like venom.

I really didn't like the way she was talking to my friend so I did what a normal friend should do embarrass her.

'No I actually don't why?' I did the same smile Keenan told me hypnotized people and I saw it working she was starting to gag a lot.

'Because I'm interested in you?' she said back getting all high and mighty.

'Sorry but I'm not interested in fake boobs' I responded without a shred of fear of the girl.

'I don't have fake boobs.' She said getting all red of anger at this point Keenan was looking at me with eyes of proudness. I was seriously enjoying playing with this girl it was fun, I always hated the popular people in school, or at list those who were popular and acted all high and mighty.

'Keep fooling yourself.' Those were the last words I said to here she and the other two girls turned around and went to sit down on their sits.

'Nice one' Said Keenan.

'Thanks, I couldn't let her treat you like shit and not give her a piece of my own mind, so I have a question, why is Relena always eyeing me up and down?'

'That's obvious she has a crush on you, because of your smile. So if she asked you out would you go out with her?' he said now with a big smirk. My face was starting to burn of embarrassment because of his question.

'I don't know, I barely know her yet, I barely know any of you guys yet we only met yesterday.

'Yes that's true but that doesn't mean anything, we are both teenagers, we have to enjoy our life. Believe me one of these days we might even die, besides going out on a date doesn't mean you guys are a couple, it just means you are starting to know each other.'

'Yes that's right, maybe one of these days.'

Class went slowly today since me and Keenan were actually paying attention. In P.E. I was partnered with Keenan, and Relena was with Kristy, we stretched and then the teacher told us today that we were going to run forty-five minutes and then the other forty-five minutes we were going to play basketball.

It had only been ten minutes since the beginning of class and most people were already tired they thought this was a race and gave all there energy from the beginning of the class, we on the other hand had plenty of energy to spare, most likely they had been training since they were kids, probably not like me but they trained. I had always liked running since running and cooking were the only things that let me think and solve my problems. Sightseeing was a bonus from running, I had seen beautiful scenarios thanks to running.

After classes we were all running home when my cellphone rang, I didn't even see the id number but it turns out it was my mom.

'Hello Alex, he forgot to tell you today our bosses and their families are coming to our home for dinner with us so you should cook for at least 15 people.' Said my mom.

'What!' I yelled to my phone, Kristy, Keenan and Relena were surprised.

'Honey, you don't need to worry you can do it, you always can' my mom answered trying to give me hope.

'I never said I couldn't, just promise me you and dad won't do this again'

'We promise honey' And then I ended the call, hey no pressure I only had to do enough food for at least 15 people in three hours, get ready, and keep ace inside my room without anyone noticing that there's a little reptile creature that can talk in my home.

'Sorry guys, I have to go home and prepare for a dinner of at least 15 people in three hours.' I said getting a little down, we were supposed to hang out for at least an hour before they had to go work.

'It's ok, there's no problem, but can you do that?' Asked Relena getting worried.

'Of course I can, I'm used to it, my parents are always seeing an opportunity to talk about my cooking to everyone, it makes them feel good that people like my cooking.' I reassured her.

I went home and started working, I made seafood rice, Portuguese stew, bean stew and Russian salad, for dessert, I made chocolate mousse, and an apple pie there was ice cream in the fridge so I didn't worry much about the dessert, I went to my room saw that I had more 45 minutes caught Ace and went to take a bath, after the bath I dried my hair and dressed myself I wore some jean pants and a white t-shirt. Ace was now in my bed acting as if he was teddy, he knew once the visitors arrived he couldn't actually move so he stayed there speechless. Suddenly the bell rang, once I opened the door I was surprised, there were my parents, Keenan, Kristy, Relena and a bunch of other people that were possibly their parents and brothers.

'Please don't tell me that you guys are actually my parent's boss's sons?'

'Well, not all of us, for me it's my brother that is your parents boss' said Relena.

'Come in' I said.

They all came in my parents were surprised that my new friends were had a certain relation with their boss's. We all sat at the table and ate there were exactly 14 people, me, my parents, Keenan, his parents and little sister, Kristy, Kristy's parents and his older brother Marcus, Relena, her brother Thomas Norstein and his girlfriend Yoshino. Everybody complimented my cooking, Kristi's mom even asked for the recipe of my seafood rice, and we talked about other foods. Until the grownups started drinking that was my cue to take my friends into my room.

Relena's P.O.V

When we entered Alex's room the first thing I saw was the cute teddy that was on Alex's bed, it was so cute I wanted to hug it, but Kristy and Keenan looked at it with suspicion in their eyes, for a moment there the teddy looked a little nervous, so I grabbed it and started stretching it, until it got mad and bit me.

'What the fuck' I screamed.

'I can explain' Alex was so nervous but we all understood in the moment that that little teddy was actually Alex's partner Digimon.

'You don't need to.' Both Kristy and Keenan said taking their Digivices from their pockets and realizing both Biyomon and Falcomon.

Alex's P.O.V.

Ok now I was confused there were two birds inside my room one pink and the other one gray, until I said.

'You both have digimons!' Both of them said yes with their faces and I was so happy there digimons were awesome, mine was really small now but I wanted him to be bigger in the future.

'Listen tomorrow you should come with us, for you to have a digimon partner you need to be a part of DATS and we seriously need an extra set of hands, please join us.' Said Keenan.

'Sure me and Ace will help you.'

'Ace?'

'Yes, me' my digimon said.

'You named your digimon ace'

'Yes, saying Gigimon all the time would be awful so I named him Ace and he likes it.'

That settled it in the morning I was going to go to DATS, and join them, I don't know what they do but I was going to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: New Members

Relena's P.O.V.

After dinner at the Fernandez we went back home, I was happy and at the same time sad, happy because now I would see Alex even more not just inside school but also outside of school, but I was sad because out of all my friends I was the only one that didn't have a digimon, of course I could play with Gaomon, and now that my brother was dating Yoshino I could also play with Lalamon, but it wasn't the same, those were their Digimon partners I needed my own digimon, and without realizing it I started crying in my room alone until I heard a little voice.

'Don't cry Relena I'm here for you'

I looked forward and there he was a little brown and white furry ball with a black spike on its head, as soon as I saw him I was speechless, was that a digimon.

'Who are you?' I finally had the courage to ask.

'My name is Tsunomon and I am your digimon partner, I heard you cry from the digital world and that gave me strength to pass the breach between worlds and come here' he said with a smile.

I was so happy I screamed and in less than a minute Gaomon, Lalamon, my brother and Yoshino were in my room, being the two later half naked, my brother without his shirt and Yoshino without her pants.

'Brother, Yoshino you two should put some clothes on. And I finally have my digimon partner.' I said holding Tsunomon and showing him to my brother and Yoshino.

They both were amazed at the little thing that was on my hands, Tsunomon smiled at them and they smiled back.

'Congrats Relena you finally have your digimon partner.' Said Yoshino.

The rest of the night I slept like a baby hugging Tsunomon not wanting to let go of him, I had what I have been asking for years, something money could never buy, a digimon partner.

The next day I woke up and there he was again Tsunomon my digimon partner, after getting up I went to take a shower, got dressed, combed my hair, ate and finally brushed my teeth, I grabbed my bag and Tsunomon and I was of going to meet my friends.

When I arrived at DATS nobody had arrived only Marcus, Miki and Megumi that lived now there, so they were ready 24/7 for any kind of digital emergency, when I entered the headquarters I could see Marcus had his hands inside Miki's blouse and they were kissing look at my luck, yesterday my brother, today my best friends brother, let me guess tomorrow my best friend and Keenan, everyone except gets in a relationship. Guys don't even want me for my money.

'Excuse me you two shouldn't you be doing other stuff'

'What?' both of them said in unison, they were surprised to see me there so early in the morning.

'Relena what are you doing here shouldn't you be home?' Asked Marcus.

'Didn't Kristy tell you we were coming early because our friend has a digimon partner now, oh and look surprise so do I' I said showing them Tsunomon.

'That's awesome Relena congrats' Said Miki now buttoning her blouse. Right after this the door opened again to reveal Megumi, Kristy, Keenan and Alex, when Kristy saw Miki on her brothers lap, she turned red as a tomato.

'Seriously you have only been back for two days and you already have a girl on your lap' Yelled Kristy.

'Hey the last time I kissed a girl was when I was 14 and now I'm 20 you didn't expect for me to not get laid as soon as I got here, especially when I'm working with such marvelous ladies. On another subject I hear this young man wants to join DATS' Marcus's said pointing to Alex.

'Yes sir, I would love to work at DATS together with my friends'

'Very well Megumi bring him his digivice and also bring Relena's to' As soon as Marcus said it all eyes were on me and the only thing I could do was show them Tsunomon and do a goofy smile. Kristy screamed and hugged me for finally having my digimon partner and the boys both congratulated me with their smiles, now we were a team of four teenagers going to fight for the better good of both humans and digimons.

When Megumi arrived with the digivices we both took our own, mine was white with blue buttons while Alex's was red with light gray buttons, both of them had a card slasher but we still didn't have our cards since they had to first analyze our digimons, to see witch better cards to put in each deck. We still had an hour left until school, and today we only had classes in the morning so I went to talk with Kristy, Megumi and Miki while the boys talked.

Alex P.O.V

The girls had distanced from us so I just took a peak trying to figure out what they were talking, Keenan saw what I was doing and made a big smirk while signaling to Markus who understood as soon as he saw me blush.

'You have a crush on her' Said Keenan with a devilish smile.

'Shut up, no I don't, we barely know each other.' I responded, reassuring me more than them.

'That doesn't mean anything, you can know here for a day and develop a crush on her instantly, like love at first sight.' Now it was Marcus, dammit I hate it when other people are right about my emotions.

'And so what, I doubt that she would even think of going out with me, I mean look at me, I'm skinny, I have no muscles I would be lucky if I could only take her out on one date, she's wow a blonde Aphrodite, and yet she's kind and not a bitch like Violet, what is there not to like' Keenan was actually speechless, he looked at me as if I was about to die.

'I think we are a little overpassed a crush don't you think Marcus' Said Keenan.

'Yes, I kind of think your right, maybe this really is love at first sight.' Marcus had said the four words that shouldn't be used in the same sentence «LOVE»;«AT»;«FIRST»; and «SIGHT».

'Don't worry Alex, I already told you, she has a crush on you, you just have to be a man and ask her out on a date' Ya right like that would ever happen, I can face a giant knight that wants to kill me and my parents, I could face the school bitch without even blinking an eye but when it came to my feelings I was the biggest coward that could ever exist.

'I Doubt that would ever happen, I'm a coward when it comes to my feelings' I repeated what I was thinking.

'No you aren't you'll see it's only scary at first' Marcus reassured me.

'You know what, you guys are right, I need to ask her out on a date'

'Ya that's the spirit, you can ask her out now' Said Keenan.

'Now ! Isn't it a little too early for asking someone out on a date?'

'No, since the girls are thinking of making plans to go out, now is the best time, I'll call the other 3 so you can ask her without any interruptions. Said Marcus.

'Hey Kristy, Miki, Megumi come here I need to talk with you.'

'What, does it have to be now?' Said Kristy.

'Yes, it has to be now.' Said Keenan rolling his eyes over to me, after seeing my red face she clearly put two and two together because I could see an enormous smirk on her face, she rapidly pulled both Megumi and Miki leaving Relena alone until I went to be with her.

'So Relena, are you doing anything after school today?' I said with the biggest blush on my face, seriously if you put my face next to Ace you wouldn't know the difference in color.

'Me and the girls were planning on going shopping. Why?' she said.

This better work because I am getting really nervous by the minute.

'It's just that we still don't know each other that much, and I was wondering if you would like to go see a movie with me today after school, but since…' As soon as I was going to speak the girls interrupted me.

'I'm sorry Relena, but we have something's to do today so we can't go shopping' said the three girls, by this point Relena was starting to blush.

'So are you saying like a date?' she asked me.

'Y-y-y-e-es' I finally said it.

'Relena Norstein, would you like to go on a date with me?' At this point I didn't care about the consequences anymore, my face instead of red was as pale as a ghost and I was shaking like an earthquake. She was now calmer, possibly seeing that I was nervous she asked me.

'Is this your first time asking a girl out on a date?'

'Yes, how am I doing?' I gulped, the suspense is killing me, and I think I just lost half of my life-span with this girl.

'Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Alex' She finally said it, I was as happy as happy could be, all that nervousness paid off, I had to thank the guys for it later.

After that I went to be with Marcus and Keenan again and the girls went over to Relena, we stayed there talking, until, the old man with the turtle digimon came back with Ace and Tsunomon, Ace jumped right on to my head, while Tsunomon jumped to Relena's hands, the old man told me that his name was Homer and that his partner digimon was Kamemon gave us our set of cards, I quickly analyzed all of them seeing what they could do, one card in particular came to interest, it was the white wings card, with this card my digimon would gain the ability to fly, something that could come in handy in the future.

When we noticed there were only 10 minutes to get us to school so Marcus asked Megumi, to take us to school, it was obvious that he wanted to be alone with Miki, to have a little fun, but it's not my place to but in, we arrived at school with only 1 minute left for class to start me and Keenan were in a hurry, since it was history class with Misses Tania Grant, ever since she made me and Keenan stay outside for getting a few minutes late I've hated her, who on her right mind makes students that are late for class, even more late, since while we were with the buckets on our hands we weren't inside class, our listening to anything she was saying, it doesn't make any sense, to our luck we got there right when the bell rang, witch means we were safe for today.

'Well, well, well, look who decided to not be late today.' Said Ms. Tania.

She was tempting the beast, for her own sake I decided to not respond and go take my seat, as soon as I sat down I could see her eyes burning me and then I understood, that old hag wanted me to respond.

'Aren't you going to respond to what I said?' Asked the old hag.

'Sorry Professor Tania, but you didn't even ask anything' Said Keenan.

'Oh' was her only response, she actually wanted us to say something so we could get in trouble.

The rest of the classes went smoothly, there wasn't any other problem with the other teachers, only misses Tania, had a problem with us, but as long as we didn't do anything wrong she wouldn't do anything against us.

As soon as the final morning ball rang I ran outside so I could wait for Relena, when I got to the gate Relena wasn't there yet so I waited finally some minutes later I could see the blonde goddess that got my heart pounding like a machine gun, as soon as my eyes caught her nothing else mattered, I was in my own happy place.

'Hey.' She said.

'Hey, are you ready to go?' I asked.

'Ya, let's go' She smiled at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: A date to remember

Relena's P.O.V

As soon as I left the school building I could see the boy I liked standing in front of the school gate he was looking at me, and I was looking at him for a moment nothing else mattered only us, I barely knew him, but I was falling for him, and I think he was also falling for me, at least this morning he was so nervous that it looked like we were suffering from an earthquake with his shakings, it was also really cute when he said that he has never been on a date with another girl, how was that even possible a cute guy like him should have girls crawling at his feet.

'Hey' I said.

'Hey, are you ready to go?' He asked.

'Ya, let's go.' I answered him and smiled.

We left the school and went to the commercial district, we spent half an hour looking at the shop windows, analyzing each and every one of them after some searching we found a street store that was selling cute bracelets with names, Alex ran there and bought two bracelets, once he came back he gave me one, it read Relena, as he was passing it to me I looked in his face, he was smiling a pure smile, smiles like those were hard to find, they were smiles that would brighten even the darkest of places, but I knew very well that smiles as pure as the one Alex was giving me meant only one thing, that sometime in his life he was the saddest of people, just like me when I was sick, he must have suffered a lot. I also smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, and as soon as my lips touched his soft skin he got all flustered, it was really cute seeing him all nervous.

We walked some more until we reached the cinema there were only three movies that we could watch «The avengers»; «The Hobbit»; and «Brave».

'So which one do you want to see?' he asked me.

'How about «Brave»' I said getting a little nervous, he might think it's a little childish for a 16 year old girl to see a Disney movie.

'Sure «Brave» seems awesome, I actually wanted to see it too.' He said, I couldn't believe it every guy I went to the movies with only wanted to see actual action movies, never in my life has a teenage guy actually said that a Disney movie was awesome, most guys would be telling me that it was a kids movie.

'Are you sure, don't you prefer seeing one of the other two movies?' I asked just to reassure.

'No, «Brave» is fine, I like most Disney movies and I haven't seen this one, so I would like to see it.'

'Ok, where have you been all my life?' I asked him.

We took a look at each other and entered the cinema, we bought our tickets, popcorn and two cans of coke, we entered and sat at the far back, as soon as the movie started there were only 7 more people being 6 of them other couples, since there was a lot of space we didn't have to worry about seeing couples kiss and feel awkward, five minutes into the movie Alex did something I wasn't expecting, he putted his arm behind me and pulled me into his chest, he was obviously nervous because I could hear his heart pounding like there was no tomorrow, we stayed like that for most of the movie, but almost near the end he looked at me and I looked at him we got close to each other and as our lips were about to touch, a digital gate opened on the white screen of the movie, out of it came a purple and white digimon it was oval shaped and had four little paws, his most distinct feature was the big ears that he also used to fly around, his eyes looked like it was out of control not having any color in him.

'I hate couples!' the digimon screamed. As soon as Alex heard the digimon he realized Ace and was getting ready to fight, by this time only me and Alex were in the cinema all the other viewers had ran away, I got my digivice and realized Tsunomon, who went into fighting position as soon as he came out. The odds were against us, despite we had the number advantage, we were facing one Rookie digimon with only two in-training.

'I hate couples, Purple haze' out of its mouth came a poisonous smoke, Ace and Tsunomon both were touched by the smoke, they became weakened by it and stumbled on the ground.

'As I expected we can't defeat a rookie level digimon yet, our digimons just hatched from eggs.'

I took my communicator of and called HQ, Marcus got the call immediately, I explained what was happening to him and he said for us to hold on just some minutes, he would call back up.

The digimon was about to shot again at Ace but Alex didn't let him, he ran between the digimon and Ace, and took all the damage instead of Ace.

'Alex, you didn't have to do that, I could have taken the impact and still be alive' Ace said with tears in his eyes.

'As if I was going to stand here not doing anything when my partner was fighting, I am not going to let anyone hurt you as long as I can protect you.' As soon as he said this he glowed red, his DNA has activated, and Ace started to glow, he was digivolving.

'Gigimon digivolves to Guilmon.' He was now as big as us he walked on two legs and had three claws on each of his hands, he was the same color red and had a lot of black inscriptions all around his body.

'Now I'm Guilmon, Alex, I will protect you from now on, I am stronger.' Ace said.

'Sure Ace. Let's go' Alex said holding his digivice and holding one of his cards he slashed the card and said 'White wings', three pairs of white wings erupted from Guilmon's back temporarily granting him the ability to fly. 'Plus hyper-speed' he slashed the card now Ace was also faster and he went against that digimon, the communicator rang again, now it was Megumi, she said that the digimon that we were facing was called Tsukaimon he was a Rookie level and Virus type digimon and that his attacks included evil spell, friendly fire and purple haze.

'Evil Spell' the Tsukaimon said and started taunting Ace that instead of crying was getting madder by the second.

'Rock Breaker' Guilmon said and hit the Tsukaimon that became weakened on the Ground, as soon as he hit the ground Ace yelled 'Fireball' out of his mouth he spat fire that hit Tsukaimon, and turned him again into a Digi-egg.

'Wow, that was good Guilmon' all of us said in unison.

Alex's P.O.V

I was happy that my digimon had evolved into his Rookie level stage, but unfortunately my date had ended with the digimon attack, and I was so close to kissing her that it was a turn down, we took the digi-egg to HQ, everyone was there, Marcus congratulated us and our digimon on a job well done.

'Most likely one of the persons that was there had this digimon as his digimon partner, digimons are attracted to this world by strong human emotions, and when those strong emotions are negative the digimons tend to lose control over their own bodies and attack everything in their paths, you two were really lucky with Ace's digivolution, because if he hadn't digivolved I doubt you could have defeated him that easily, and well done using your digi-cards Alex, I'm expecting great things from you four.' The last part he said to all of us including Keenan and Kristy. In the entire overall the date hadn't been that bad I bought the girl I like a bracelet with her name and went to the movies with her. I was happy for that.

I was walking her back home, we had our fingers intertwined and the world around us was in slow motion, it was just a guy taking the girl he licked back home nothing that especial but for me it meant a lot, in that moment I could do anything in the world if it was for her. Our journey ended fast we had finally arrived at her house, it was a really big house, in fact it was a mansion, as expected from the Nobel Prize winner Thomas Norstein.

'Thanks for walking me back home.' She said.

'No problem, I actually wanted to see that you got safe home, didn't want for another digimon to attack you.' I said getting as red as Aces body.

And then there it was she got her arms around my neck and pushed me into a slow and deep kiss, now time had really stopped for a few seconds she then broke the kiss and ran to the door.

'Bye see you tomorrow at school.' She said.

I waved back and as soon as she entered the house I fell on the ground tacking deep and small breaths trying to stop my heart from exploding, my face was red and I had a giant smirk stamped on it, if somebody else saw me they would probably think that I was a pervert, but I didn't care anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Six years knowing you, three years loving you

Kristy's P.O.V

Keenan and I were walking out of the DATS building when out of nowhere a digi-gate opened we prepared to realize our digimons but out of the gate came an egg, well not any egg a digi-egg, the digi-egg was pink and it had a yellow strip. As soon as the digi-gate closed me and Keenan grabbed the egg and we were going back inside, the only times a digi-egg appears on our world means that another person is meant to have it, and is our responsibility to find who that lucky person is.

'You're already back?' Asked my brother.

'Ya, Marcus we just found this digi-egg' Keenan said.

'We need to analyze it and find its partner, we can't let a digimon walk free on the human world without a partner.' It was my turn to talk.

'You're right, Miki you should go start analyzing the digi-egg so we can know more about it, Megumi I need you to contact Gotsumon, he might know what digimon is inside that digi-egg, since he is working on the Village of Beginnings and you two go back home and rest.' Marcus said.

'Yes sir' All of us said and that is what we did, I was completely bored today, nothing exiting had happened, even Alex and Relena had some action today, while me and Keenan were forced to do paper work at DATS, despise my best efforts to go shopping I couldn't go without Relena, ever since we met six years ago we started doing everything together, she was the one that got me and Keenan out of our depressed state when Biyomon and Falcomon went back to the digital world and now we are BFF's. I would wish for something to happen.

'Hey do you want to go somewhere, I actually planned something for us' Keenan said.

I was kind of curious to what he had planned so I went along with it, he took me into to the love hotel's street I was starting to freak out.

'Keenan what are you doing?' he looked at me with curious eyes.

'I'm taking my girl on a date' he said.

'To a love hotel?' he looked at me again but this time he got really red and directed his eyes to the ground.

'No, this is just a shortcut.' he said and now I was confused where was he taking me. But it turns out he was right it was only a shortcut because soon we arrived at a five star restaurant and I was even more confused when he lad me inside the restaurant I mean how could he afford it and this was one of those that you had to wait in line just to enter but it was empty today. Then I remembered Relena she certainly pulled some Norstein strings and reserved this restaurant for tonight.

'Wow Keenan I'm really surprised, I would have never expect you to do this.' we hadn't even start eating and I was already falling for him again.

'This isn't anything, wait till after dinner.' He said smirking.

We ate some fancy dinner with a name that I couldn't pronounce, and drank some Champaign for kids and he finally spoke.

'Do you know what date today is?' he asked.

'No.' I said trying not to smirk, but he started to get all sad and I couldn't take it 'Of course I know it's our three years dating anniversary' his eyes suddenly went from sad to happy in a split second.

'I bought you something?' He said putting his hand inside his pocket and taking out a little black box with a red ribbon on it. As I opened the black box a simple but beautiful silver ring was inside it, it had an inscription on the inner layer of the ring it said «KC+KD=4ever», I was so touched I started crying he then took out another box it had another ring with the same inscription only this time the ring was bigger, it was his ring he then putted his own ring took my hand and putted my ring on my finger gently kissing the top of my hand.

By this time I wasn't just crying little tears I was crying a whole lake of happiness, when I composed myself I finally spoke.

'Thank you Keenan, you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, I also got you something it isn't as good as the rings and dinner but I hope you like it.' I putted my hand inside my backpack and took the big note book with the title «Me and My boyfriend By Kristy Damon» and I gave it to him.

Keenan's P.O.V

As soon as I read the title I was getting goosebumps, from the cover she most have spent a lot of time doing it, in a second plane you could see me and Kristy hugging each other it was the first solo picture I had taken with her, it was right after I came to live here with my parents we were in the park playing and her mom decided to take a picture of us two because we looked cute, I had that picture framed in my bedroom as soon as I opened it I saw the first picture we actually took as a group, in this picture everyone that helped us 6 years ago were present, it was our very first photo together, I kept seeing every picture, all of them had a subtitle or something to remember it, as soon as I ended the last picture that was one taken today with the Me, Kristy, Relena and Alex together in our DATS uniform with our arms locked in each other creating a chain the inscription said «This is my last picture for you, the rest of the pages are for memories that are yet to come, since I started with a group photo I also decided to end with one.».

As I read the words the tears that I was keeping inside of me started to fall off of my eyes, I looked at her and kissed her on the lips.

'Thank you, this is wonderful.' I said and hugged her as tight as I could, I didn't want to ever let go of her. 'But it isn't over yet' I signaled the man that was on the counter, he touched a button on the computer and music started playing.

I grabbed her hand and started dancing with her a slow dance, she had her head on my chest and we danced until we couldn't more, it was a quarter past one in the morning when we exited the restaurant on our way home, my hand over her shoulder and her head on my chest, just an average couple on an average date. I took her home and then went to my own home that was the house right next to it.

As soon as I entered my house I ran to my room and jumped on my bed, I was so happy, I doubt I could sleep, so I did what every guy would do, I picked my phone and dialed my new guy friend's number, selected the green button and putted the phone on my ear.

Alex's P.O.V

It was half past two in the morning when I woke up with my fucking phone ringing, I hope this was important or else I would kill the bastard that was calling me at two thirty in the morning, as soon as I picked the phone I pressed answer without even seeing the caller's ID.

'Hello?' I said with a sleeping voice.

Keenan's P.O.V

'Hello?' he had picked up the phone, he was most certainly sleeping and I woke him up, in school he was going to kill me.

'Hai.' I said with a smirk on my face.

'I see that your three anniversary party went well.' He said getting less sleepy and more curious.

'Yes. It was the best she loved the rings, she even cried over them.' I said.

'That's good, what about you, did she give you anything.' He asked.

'Ya, she gave me a notebook with pictures of us, some we were solo others it was in a group.' I said.

'Let me guess the picture that Marcus took today was there two.' He said.

'Yes.' I affirmed.

'And you did you cry?' He asked.

'No of course not' I said to him, I knew I was lying but I didn't want to look like a wuss, but my tone of voice wasn't at all that convincing.

'Lier, you know there isn't any problem in a man crying' he said to me.

'Ya, you say that but I doubt you would say that in front of other guys.' I said back to him.

'Actually I would, every guy deserves to cry as much as every girl, we are all human beings so it's normal for us to cry when we are feeling really sad or really happy, besides most of them cry everyday they are just to chicken to admit it.'

We couldn't say we knew each other but by now I trusted Alex more then I trusted most guys in my class, he's different from them he has balls to admit when somethings wrong and doesn't look like he would ever admit otherwise, in his old school he was probably bullied, it didn't seem like he would like to talk about this subject since he started he had never talked about it.

'And how about your date, how was it? Not counting the digimon attack.' I asked.

'It was awesome we went to see «Brave», I putted my arm around her like Marcus and you said and almost at the end of the movie we almost kissed, that's when Tsukaimon attacked. But when I got her home she kissed me' as he was saying this he sounded just like me when I started this conversation.

'Wait you like Disney movies?' I asked.

'Not just Disney movies, I like most animated movies, the only genre of movies I don't like is horror.' He said innocently.

'Wow, I didn't know that, so let me guess you and Relena must have talked a lot about movies.' I said.

'If you must know yes we did when we were going back to DATS we talked a lot about animated movies, I even Invited her to come see Hotel Transylvania with me this weekend, an offer that she accepted.' He said.

'I see so someone is thinking of asking her to be his girlfriend or are you two a thing already?' I asked with a devilish tone.

'We aren't a thing yet, but as you said I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend this Saturday. I trust you won't say a word to her or Kristy.' He said.

'My lips are sealed, well I won't bother you anymore we should sleep since tomorrow or today we have a big day ahead of us.' I said.

'Oh, ya the marathon race club, I hope it will be good for me to join a club, I've never joined one.'

'Don't worry you will be fine, most of those idiots don't even know how to run, they just join the club because every guy has to join a sports club in our school, and we aren't going to use it as a club that much, it's more like an excuse for us to keep an eye at the city in case a digimon attacks.'

'Ya, see you tomorrow.' He said.

'See ya' I said and right after I ended the call and fell asleep, I dreamt of the future, me, Kristy, Alex and Relena as adults, still together as a group, together, but we weren't in the human world, we were in the Digital World, where Yukidarumon raised me, we were with little kids that seemed like us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Little Sister Joins

Alex's P.O.V.

The rest of the week went well, we joined the marathon race club, and as Keenan said most of them didn't even know how to race, it was probably the group for the geeks, nerds and bullied kids. Everyone treated us well and without a hint of bad intentions, there were only three more guys from our year in the club, the rest was just two guys from the eleventh and one guy from the twelfth. The teacher in charge was for our luck Misses Tania, the wicked witch. She explained to us what we had to do, we had to go around the neighborhood running in a slow pace and when we were starting to get tired, we shouldn't stop moving our bodies, we should keep up but instead of running we should walk, we did it, she dismissed us and we went home.

Friday nothing major happened, there wasn't any more digital activity since Tsukaimon and the digi-egg afterwards, the week was starting to get boring and we had just entered school, and went to our homeroom class.

As soon as classes finished all four of us ran to DATS we arrived and changed into our DATS uniform.

'Welcome back you four.' Said Marcus.

'Thanks brother.' said Kristy.

Suddenly everything went red and a loud noise was heard.

'Miki, Megumi find out what is going on.' Marcus yelled.

'A digimon has passed to our world again.' Miki said.

'It's a Tentomon an insectoid digimon, it's a rookie level digimon vaccine type, its attack is called super shocker.' Said Megumi.

'Relena, Alex you two should go.' Said Marcus.

'What, they already fought a digimon once, I think we should go this time brother.' Kristy suggested.

'No, you two already have a lot of experience with digimon, I will send you when stronger digimon appear, for now let those two gain more experience with their digimon, and don't forget, after defeating and turning it back into a digi-egg bring it back to DATS, we are slowly going to make the digimon noticed in our world and soon more and more people will have their own digimon partners.'

'Yes sir.' Both me and Relena answered.

'The digimon is near the hospital you two should go fast.' said Miki.

Both of us ran, we wanted to get there as fast as we could, a digimon was attacking our family's work place, Thomas could take care of himself but my parents didn't know of the existence of digimon, as soon as we arrived, we could see people panicking running from the Tentomon. My parents were also there they were running until they saw me, then they came near me.

'Alex, what are you doing here?' My parents yelled.

'Hey mom, dad.' I could see that they were starting to get worried.

'You two should run away, there is a monster there.' Said my mom.

'Actually they shouldn't run, they should fight.' Thomas appeared with Yoshino right after him.

'What do you mean Thomas? What can they do to a monster like that?' Said my dad.

'We can take care of him, mom and it isn't a monster it's a digimon, and it's only confused because of a humans strong negative emotions.'

'What do you mean Alex?' My mom asked.

'I think we should trust Alex honey, there is no way he is going to hear us this time.' Said my dad.

I took of my digivice and pressed the realize button Relena also pressed the realize button on her digivice and the familiar red scaled dinosaur and little brown furry ball appeared.

'Is it time to battle Alex?' Ace said.

'Yes, Ace we have to fight that Tentomon.' I said.

'Alex, Ace please let us fight this Tentomon' Relena and Tsunomon both said.

Relena's eyes were sparkling with ambition and a fire I couldn't extinguish, I smiled she would probably be able to fight on her own.

'Sure, you two should try going for it.'

'Ok thanks.' She said.

Relena's P.O.V.

I had heard what I wanted to hear me and Tsunomon ran against the ladybug digimon, I was holding Tsunomon on my hands and he started using his bubble blow against Tentomon, but he didn't seem to take much damage.

'What are you doing Relena, you'll hurt yourself you should let Alex take care of him.' My brother yelled.

'I am no longer the little fragile girl I was brother, I can take care of myself, when you healed me I was really happy for finally being able to do everything for myself, I thought everything would change but you still think of me as that fragile little girl, but guess what brother I can fight for myself now.' I was really frustrated and angry I wanted to prove to my brother that I wasn't weak anymore and now that I had my partner digimon I could finally show him that, Tsunomon wasn't the only one there for me, Keenan , Kristy and Alex were also there, they believed in me and I believed in them. They were all my friends, my anger and frustration disappeared and I was filled with courage and hope. My body started to glow blue it was as if I was burning a blue flame and my Tsunomon started glowing.

'Tsunomon digivolves too Gabumon' In front of me was a yellow digimon with a yellow horn on its head, it walked on two yellow legs, and had a blue fur coat that covered most of its body.

Alex took of his digivice and pointed it to Gabumon.

'Gabumon a reptile rookie level digimon, it's a data type digimon and its Blue Blaster attack will freeze and burn its opponents.' Alex read from his digivice.

'Ok Gabumon lets face this Tentomon now.'

'Yes Relena' Gabumon said.

'Digi-Modify Boost Chip increase power in 10 percent.'

'Blue blaster' Out of Gabumons mouth came a blue flame that went towards Tentomon. He easily dodged the attack and fired of his super shocker, lightening was shot of off his back and headed towards Gabumon.

'Digi-Modify Alias!' A copy of Gabumon appeared and took the damage from the Super Shocker, Gabumon then jumped towards Tentomon and attacked with his Horn Attack, throwing Tentomon to the ground.

'Now that he's weakened finish him of.' I said.

'Blue Blaster.' His attack finally hit Tentomon, but the little digimon still had enough energy to continue fighting so Gabumon used his claw attack.

'Digi-Modify Heavy Metal' it added a pile bunker to one of Gabumons hands in which he slammed in to Tentomon forcing him to be thrown back. Once more Gabumon used his Blue Blaster attack reverting Tentomon back into a Digi-Egg.

'Looks like you both did it.' Alex said.

'Thanks for believing in me.'

'I knew you could do it, but if things started to go south I would have interfered, I wouldn't want you to get hurt on my watch.' As he said this he looked the other way and I could see a faint blush on his face.

'You're so cute when you blush you know that?'

'Thanks, I guess.' Alex said.

'Your no fun, you don't let me tease you.'

'Excuse me but can you two explain what's going on now!' Alex's mom yelled while his dad looked indifferent to the red scaled dragon next to his son.

'Ya we forgot that they were here. How are we going to explain this?' Alex asked.

'Leave that to me and Marcus, I believe your mission isn't finished yet.' Said my big brother.

'Yes, we have to take the Digi-Egg back to DATS.'

Both of us left our family and went to HQ, when we arrived we did our reports, and handed the Digi-Egg to Megumi.

'So what are we going to do now?' I asked him.

'I don't know maybe we can go get some ice cream with Kristy and Keenan.' He said.

'I am so in.' Keenan said.

'And if Keenan is in so am I.' Kristy said.

These two should start using bells so we know where they actually are, I didn't even notice that they were right behind me.

All of us went to get some ice cream at the ice cream stand near HQ, when we arrived at the ice cream stand we found mister and misses Crier with little Ruka Crier all savoring a vanilla ice cream.

'Mom, dad what are you too doing here?'

'Hello there Keenan, Kristy, Relena and Alex, we are just spending some time with your little sister, she wanted some ice cream so we came to get her some, we also were going to pass through DATS, maybe one of the Digi-Eggs would react to your little sister and she could finally have a Digimon like her big brother, she doesn't stop saying that she wants to have a friend like Falcomon.' Said Mr. Crier.

'So could you wait for us then, we would like to see if little Ruka would finally have her digimon partner.' Me and Kristy said, little Ruka was like the group mascot ever since she was little.

We all choose an ice cream flavor and as soon as we paid for it we were on our way back to back to DATS.

Kristy P.O.V

I could see that Keenan was a little nervous, he was sweating a lot, and well having a little sister that could become a target because of a digimon would make anyone nervous, at least I got my partner when I was 10, she is just 7.

'Keenan, you shouldn't worry too much, if she gets her partner she will be better protected in case a digimon tries to attack her.' I said.

'Ya, you are right, let's just hope that it doesn't come to that.' He said.

'Don't worry Keenan; your little sister will have all of us to protect her in case anything comes to happen.' Relena reassured him.

As soon as we were in the DATS building we went to the room where the Digi-Eggs were being stored, It was a big room full of shelves that had a certain unevenness to lay the Digi-Eggs, for now there were only three eggs in the entire room, the Tsukaimon Digi-Egg, the Tentomon Digi-Egg and the mysterious Digi-Egg that me and Keenan found. Keenan gripped my hand tightly that I could feel my fingers getting colder from the loss of blood circulation.

Little Ruka went to were the mystery egg was and as soon as she touched it the whole room was bright, the digi-egg started cracking, the light finally was gone and instead of a Digi-Egg there was a little brown colored Digimon with black eyes and three little horns on the top of her head, it had two ears the same size at its horn, it was clearly an in-training level digimon, it didn't have arms or legs, it look like it walked like a slug.

'Hello there, my name is Kokomon, what is your name?' Said the little cute brown digimon.

'My name is Ruka, do you want to be my friend?' Ruka said innocently.

'Sure lets be friends.' Kokomon said.

'Congratulations little Ruka you are now a junior agent at DATS' Marcus Said

'Junior Agent?' Both Ruka and Kokomon asked.

'Yes you two will train under me to become the best Digimon/Human partners ever and you all will help me unite both the digital and the human world creating the harmony between humans and digimons.

'That seems like fun I'm in.' Ruka said.

'Great, this way you will also be spending more time with your brother and your future sister-in-law.' As Marcus uttered those words dads aura changed, it was really scary he wanted to kill both Marcus and Keenan, despise the later hadn't done anything.

'Dear, you should calm down it isn't Keenan's fault you weren't there when Kristy was growing up.' As soon as mom finished her talk dad became gloomy, that's what he gets for trying to act like a father, and he forgets that he wasn't actually there when I was growing up and when I had my first crush.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: A Scar Of The Past

Alex's P.O.V.

Today was finally the day, I was going to ask Relena to be my girlfriend, I am so nervous, I've done my bed and all my chores around the house, part of being the only kid in the house and having my parents working in the hospital means more chores for me to do, at least I know they won't be around when I ask her out, Kennan is here with me, he is going to take Ace with him as soon as Relena arrives.

'Dude you should chill, you're completely stiff and you look like you are going to die, she loves you and you love her so everything should be ok.' He said.

'I know but that doesn't mean that she will actually accept me.'

'No, but the kiss she gave you does.' As soon as Keenan reminded me of the kiss I was in heaven.

'Who knew a kiss could be so sweat and so pure, I have never had a girl kiss me the way she kissed me, before it was always so lustful and this time it was so pure.'

'So you have already had a girlfriend before.'

'No actually I haven't.'

'Wait, what do you mean, how did you kiss girls and never actually dated one of them?'

'That's because I used to be a playboy, I used to just play with girls, and they actually didn't want a commitment to.' Keenan's mouth was wide open, I could see he was really surprised.

'Next thing you're going to tell me is that you aren't?' I didn't even let him finish.

'You are right I'm not. And that is one of the reasons why I am freaking out, I have never had an actual commitment with somebody and I'm afraid that the player inside me will blow everything sky high.'

'What happened for you to turn in to someone that isn't a player?' Keenan asked.

'I was betrayed by my own blood, and also I wasn't a player in the beginning, I was turned into one.'

Keenan's P.O.V.

'I was betrayed by my own blood, and also I wasn't a player in the beginning, I was turned into one.' As soon as he said that I finally understood one thing, that Alex was really scary, for the first time in a long time I sensed bloodlust, and a bloodlust that couldn't even compare to the one that Saberleomon had against humans whoever betrayed Alex, was definitely somebody he used to trust a lot, in that moment I was afraid of Alex, I didn't know what he was going to do to me.

'But I'm pretty sure I won't have to see them ever again in my entire life, and for that I'm glad.'

In a moment he was back to being the cheerful guy I have grown to like and trust, I just have to make a mental note to never actually piss him off.

Alex's P.O.V.

I could see that I had scared him, but as soon as I was back to normal so was he.

'If you don't mind me asking, who was the person that makes you feel so mad, mad enough that you want to kill him.'

'Benjamin Fernandez my evil twin psycho of a brother.' As soon as I said his name I started telling my life story and remembering what had happened.

Flashback on

I was only twelve when I was in prison for the first time, it all started that day as soon as I woke up.

'FUCK my head hurts like hell, I shouldn't have drank too much yesterday.' A young Alex said.

'What did you expect, it was your first time drinking alcohol, you think that there weren't going to be any side effects asshole.'

I was really stupid back then, I was living with my actual mom and brother for the first time in ages I had been there for only a month and my entire personality had changed, I became a player, started drinking and doing stuff that I shouldn't including stealing and getting in to fights with my brother against other people, I thought that he had my back all the time.

'Shut up jackass, this little headache it isn't going to stop me, I plan on getting a reputation just like you brother.'

'That's what I want to hear, and if you want to have a reputation just like mine you will have to do the same things I started out doing.'

'Sure you name it brother, what do I need to do?'

'Well some of my suppliers are going to be bringing a small load of weed on the park today, it's really small it will be about the same size as your backpack, you are to retrieve it from the park at half past eight p.m. can you do it?'

'Sure thing brother.'

'Great, but remember half past eight, unfortunately those idiots are really afraid of the police, so they won't stay more than one minute in the park.'

I might have been a real douchebag during that month but I quickly learned my lesson, never trust a self-observed idiot, on that night I went five minutes before half past eight to the park I stood right were my brother told me two and as soon as the delivery was made and the guy out of sight I could only hear sirens, it was the police, started running and running, but hey had the advantage of terrain and mobility I was eventually caught and thrown in a cell, I waited for twelve hours and finally my brother was there with my mom, she had a cold look and he had one that showed he could care less, as soon as I saw those I knew they were going to betray me, I knew for the first time in my life I was screwed and played.

'Mom, Ben what's going on?'

'I told you to not get caught, but it seems like you're more like dad, you're an idiot who doesn't know how to be one of us, you forget idiotic brother me and mom don't care for anyone accept ourselves, dad will be here to pick you up again, and this time me won't see each other again, good riddance you're just a pest in our life bye-bye idiotic brother of mine.'

I was alone for the first time in my life, I had changed for my brother and I would change back to who I was because of him, well not to who I was, after my dad and adoptive mom came get me, I locked myself for three days inside my room, not leaving for anything, I only wanted to be alone, they started to worry about me so they got me a psychologist so I could talk, and little by little I returned to my normal self.

Flashback off

'And when I met you three I was finally actually happy.'

'Wow, that was a twisted story, even more twisted then mine how could your brother and mother abandon you like that?'

'Well that's what happens when half of your family is part of the mafia, the only person who they are all afraid is my dad.'

'Ok, you seriously need to stop dropping bombs on me.'

'You're the one who asked.'

'Well that's true, but look who isn't nervous anymore.' He looked at me with a giant smirk on his face.

'For a reason your smirk is pissing me off.'

Finally the bell rang and I went to open it, as soon as I opened it a beautiful blonde angel came inside my house she smelled like oranges, she was wearing a sleeveless dress, the upper part of the dress was white with baby blue dots, while the lower part was completely baby blue, the back part of the dress was longer then the front but it wasn't short enough to see anything, she was wearing golden high heels, and for some seconds we just stayed there looking at each other gazing into each other's eyes.

'I believe that this is where I leave you two alone, have fun kids and play nice, don't do anything I wouldn't do.'

'You do know my dad has a license for a gun, and I know the code for the vault in which the gun is stored in this house, by the way I also know how to use it and I'm not afraid of using it,'

'I will just leave and shut up now.' Kennan said as he was walking to the door.

'You look beautiful.'

'Thanks, this is what happens when you get nervous and call your best friend to help you chose your clothes, so you are perfect for the guy you like.' She said blushing a little, something that I would love to see happen again in the future. This was the time I was going to ask her now and get over with this feeling I had in my gut.

'You know how about we change a little detail, how about instead of being the guy you like, would you prefer being his girlfriend.' As soon as the words came out my mouth I started to sweat a lot, this was a strange way to ask a girl out.

'That is really a strange way to ask a girl out but it does have a nice ring to it, and I would like to be your girlfriend so yes, I would love for you to be my boyfriend.'

I just couldn't hold in anymore I and I just kissed her, with all I had, it felt perfect as if we were made for each other, I knew right then that she would be my beacon of light, I was so happy that I started to cry while we were kissing.

'Is everything ok, why are you crying?' she started to get worried.

I rapidly cleaned the tears of off my eyes and hugged her, today was one of the happiest days of my life.

'It's alright these are tears of happiness, I am just so happy that I couldn't keep them inside for much long, so I cried.

'You are really not a normal boyfriend, but that is what makes you special to me.' She suddenly posted a little kiss on my forehead and I returned the favor by kissing her on the lips, it felt so good and thanks to that I was able to forget everything, my scarred past didn't matter anymore, not as long as I had this little angel by my side.

Kennan's P.O.V.

Alex can really be scary sometimes, but today I really learned a lot about him, who knew he could have such a twisted past and still be able to trust someone, I hope that he and Relena stay together for a long time.

As soon as I entered HQ I found Miki and Megumi on the pc's this was the perfect opportunity.

'Miki, Megumi can I ask you two a question?'

'Well, you are already asking one so fire a way?' Miki said, from the two of them I have learned that Miki is the opposite of Megumi just like their Digimon one is BlackPawnchessmon and the other one is WhitePawnchessmon.

'Can you use the HQ computers to track somebody and find everything you need to know about them?' By the time I asked this I heard the door open but I really didn't care.

'Yes of course we can, who do you want us to search for?'

'His name is Benjamin Fernandez and he is Alex's twin brother.'

'Let's see it looks like he is suspected of being the leader of a Mafia gang in Portugal, but the police actually doesn't have any proof so they can't actually do anything.' Megumi said.

'You shouldn't play with fire kid or else you will get burned.' A strange voice said, but when I turned around I was faced with Thomas, Marcus, and Alex's parents.

'Why do you say that sir?'

'I believe my son told you about what Benjamin did to him correct.' Alex's dad said.

'Yes.'

'So it's safe to assume that you want to make him pay for what he did to one of your friends.'

'Yes sir, I want to make him pay, nobody should destroy the bond of family that way and get away with it.'

'But it isn't your fight to fight kid, it's Alex's and you should let him fight his own battles instead of meddling, because if you face of Benjamin even with your Digimon you will die. So here is a piece of advice never get near that beast called Benjamin.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: An unexpected classmate

Narrator's P.O.V.

In the airport, a 16 year old girl has arrived together with a giant humanoid lion trying to pose as a human, the girl had long blonde hair, she had blue ripped jeans with a tight white t-shirt and red sleeves, she wore a cap, and black sunglasses. As soon as she left the airport she smirked and took of her sunglasses revealing blood red eyes.

'I hope I can find my darling soon enough.' The mysterious girl said.

'Well, you are no longer a Vasquez so why are you still searching for this boy Ruby.' The human like lion said.

'Leo, you should know that I wasn't after him just because of the Vasquez family I always liked him, he was better than his twin brother, that psycho is going to end up killing all of the Fernandez and Vasquez families. Unlike his twin Alex is more romantic and doesn't have ice in his veins.' The Ruby girl said.

'So where are we going now?' Leo asked.

'We are going to our new home and tomorrow I'm going to start High School here, thank goodness I rented a decent house in japan when I discovered that my darling was going to live here.' The Ruby girl said.

Keenan's P.O.V.

Today was already Monday and I had to get ready for school as I was leaving my house I found Kristy and Relena waiting outside of my house, but Alex was nowhere to be found.

'Where's Alex? Yesterday we promised we would go to school together.' I asked.

'Today morning he said he needed to do something, he said he would meet us at school.' Relena said.

'I hope he isn't getting himself into trouble.' This time it was Kristy's turn to speak.

'Well, if he said we would meet him in school, we will meet him in school.' I ended up saying.

We were on our way to school passing the park were we first met Alex, and something was happening there, there were a bunch of gangsters trying to group a girl about our age, she had long blonde hair with a cap and was wearing our school uniform.

'Come on little lady, let's have some fun just you and us guys.' Said one of the members of the gang.

'Sorry but this already belongs to someone.' She said while gesturing to her body.

'Why you bitch, you are going to pay for declining our hospitality when you are in our territory' another member of the gang said preparing his fist to punch her.

'Be careful they want to punch you!' Kristy yelled, while I was getting ready to interfere.

'Thank you, but I already knew.' She was now with her hands in the guy's shoulder doing 180 degrees with the guy, she then jumped to a place where nobody was turning around to face all of the gangsters.

'Wow that was awesome' All three of us said she readied her fist.

'Fist of the Beast King.' And finally all of the gangsters were down for the count, that attack had scattered most of them on the ground, they were all throne away with the pressure of that punch, I couldn't imagine if she actually hit one of them in close range, the guy would probably be turned in to dust.

'Well, if you excuse me I have to go to school.' She finally said excusing herself to the gangsters and to us.

'Well that was strange.' Kristy said.

'And this is coming from the kids who have Digimon partner's, so it counts for something' Relena said.

'Well, we should get going to or else we will be late.' I said.

We all started to run to school but as soon as we got there we couldn't find Alex anywhere, not near the lockers, nor at our spot in the rooftop, so we decided to go to class, on the last minute Alex opened the door to the classroom, he seemed tired.

'Dude, where the hell were you, we've been looking for you all around the school.'

'Sorry, I needed to take care of some family stuff.' He said.

'Well that's ok, you know today I saw the most amazing girl, she literally took a bunch of gagsters with one punch.' As soon as I finished talking I could see Alex starting to sweat, something was going on.

'Was this girl a blonde with a cap and our school uniform?'

'Ya, how did you know?' Now I was getting curious, Alex actually described the girl with all of the features that you were able to see in the distance.

'Excuse me sir, can I be excused.'

'Sure go do whatever you want.' The homeroom science teacher said.

He got up and exited the classroom, now that was weird, ever since I knew Alex he has never asked to be excused of a class, and now this girl shows up and he is excusing himself what is their relationship, I hope he isn't two timing Relena.

Relena's P.O.V

We had received this new transfer student, it was the same blonde that obliterated those idiots at the park, and she was starting to present herself when the classroom door opened revealing Alex, why the hell was Alex here. Then the girl finally said something.

'Darling!' She said rushing to Alexander, in that moment I got ticked off, I was going to start talking but in a split second I could only see Alex punching the girl straight towards the wall behind us.

'Don't you even dare darling me Ruby, what did I say about getting into fights, this isn't home where you can do whatever you want because the police is scared of you, don't you even dare start a fight again am I being clear.' by this point he was yelling and everyone was looking at him, and he was red as Ace's Scales but instead of being of a blush it was from anger.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them they were just forcing themselves at me, and you know I only belong to you.'

As she said that I glared at him with intention to kill.

'Keep calm Relena, it isn't what you think.' He said.

'Care to explain what it is then?' I said with a fake smile, by this time Keenan was also there with their science teacher.

'Well to put it bluntly we are cousins, from my mother's side of the family, well my biological mother, and we were once engaged when I was twelve, courtesy of my mother and Ruby's mom, but since my mother didn't want me anymore the engagement was canceled and I was a free man again, but unlike me she actually likes me, and refused to marry my twin brother so she came to Japan so she could escape the clutches of my Ex-family, seeking refuge in the only place they wouldn't dare come. Near my dad.' He explained.

'Wait you are cousins and you were engaged?' Kristy asked.

'Ya, unfortunately it was something my mother tried to force on us but we haven't done anything, except sleep together when we were five years old. By the way this is my girlfriend Ruby, and I don't plan on passing out the opportunity of being with her since I like her a lot, am I being clear.' He said glaring at the girl and pointing at me.

'Sorry about this Relena, Kristy.' The story was a little farfetched but I could ask his dad, when I went to the hospital to see my brother.

'For now I will give you the benefit of the doubt, but you dare lay a hand on my boyfriend I will destroy you.' I said at the girl.

'Well now that that is all cleared out, I'll see you at lunch' He said to me with puppy-dog eyes.

'Yes, sure.' In a moment I had already forgotten about the girl.

Classes went on normal after then, Ruby stayed with us during lunch, despite her affection towards Alex she's actually a good girl, and I just have to remind her five in five minutes that he is my boyfriend. When the bell rang again Alex asked me to stay with him for a little so we could talk.

'What is it Alex?' I asked.

'I'm really sorry for what I've put you trough, it's that ever since we were kids, it was just me, Ruby and my brother so she grew found of us two and when me and my brother were separated he started to change and I am the only thing that she remembers from that time when everything was simple.' He said.

'I forgave you a long time ago Alex, at first I was a little shocked and I was afraid you were two timing me.' I said a blush becoming visible on my face.

'No, never I would never want to do that at least not to you, you are too important for me to loose.' He said.

'Oh, stop it you, you're making me blush, by the way you said you had a brother I didn't know that.'

'Ya, well he is my brother or better was.' He said his eyes started to become cold, there was no longer that sunny smile anymore he looked more like a puppet, cold and emotionless.

'What do you mean, did he die?' He most have noticed that I was getting worried because in a mere fraction of a second he was back to the sunny guy that I loved.

'No, well he's dead to me he cut our ties four years ago when he abandoned me. Would you like to come with me?'

'Go where? Wait now?' I asked.

'Yes, let's go have some fun.' He said.

'But we have school now, and we are already late to class.'

'My point exactly, I have history with the wicked witch there is no point in going back, so let's skip class together and go on a date.'

He made a very good point and it isn't like we were going to start skipping all our classes to go on dates.

'Ok but how are we going to get out of school, they have really tight rules, and if we get caught we will get in trouble.' I said.

'Don't worry if we get caught I will take the blame, that is my job as the boyfriend to protect you. And I already have a plan so we don't get caught.' He reassured me,

'And what is your plan?' I asked.

'It's better if you don't know.' He said.

He took out his phone and sent a message to someone, at least I thought he sent a message, he was clicking a lot of buttons.

'Great no, we just need to wait.'

Keenan's P.O.V.

I felt my phone rang, and when I saw it was a message from Alex I opened it without the teacher seeing.

'Take care of my stuff, please.' The message said and I quickly replied.

'Ok' I don't know what he is planning but I hope it's something really good because misses Tania is really getting in my nerves today it must be that time of the month.

Ruby's P.O.V

I am sick of hearing this teacher he is so boring, I wish I could be with Alex, but he is with that Relena girl, I want to do something interesting at that precise moment my phone rang it was a message from Alex.

'Send a message to Kristy so she takes care of Relena's stuff and ask to go to the bathroom, while outside activate the fire alarm and hide in the bathroom, then you can do as you wish as long as it doesn't involve following me, and don't forget I know when you are following me.' The message said.

This is going to be interesting, very interesting I wasn't going to pass on an opportunity to have some fun now was I, I wrote on a blank page a message for Kristy and folded it very well.

'Excuse me sir can I go to the bathroom'

'Yes you may Ruby.' Phase one complete, now it was time for Phase two.

As I passed Kristy's table I let the paper drop on her table she quickly grabbed it so the teacher wouldn't see. Phase two complete now on to phase three.

As I was close to the bathroom I pushed the button of the fire alarm and ran in to the bathroom phase three and four done. All of the students were now evacuating the building so I sent the message of mission complete to Alex.

Alex's P.O.V

The sound of the fire alarm went off so I knew that Ruby had succeeded her mission one minute later I received the go message from her.

'Was that the fire alarm?' Relena asked me.

'Yes.' I said with a smile stamped on my face.

'Please don't tell me this was your plan.'

'Yes, this was exactly my plan now we need to go' I Grabbed her hand and ran, we went down the stairs but instead of going to the concentration point in front of the school, we went to the back of the school, there was a 3 meter brick wall in front of us, but that wasn't going to stop me, now I was invisible now that I had Relena by my side I gave her a bust and she climbed to the brick wall, sitting on it.

'Here, let me help you.' She said.

'You're cute but I don't need your help to climb this little wall.' I said jumping and grabbing the wall in a mere second I was sitting right next to my girlfriend, I did a backflip and there I was on the other side of the wall, on the forest that was right behind our school.

'Show off.' She retaliated.

'Only for you my, dear.' I replied, I wasn't lying I was determined to only show this wild side of mine to Relena, maybe in the future I would show it to Keenan and Kristy, Ruby I didn't need to she was even wilder then me when she wanted to.

'I'm afraid.' She said.

'You don't need to be afraid, I am right here and I will catch you no matter what.' I Said.

'Do you promise?' She asked.

'I do, if I let you fall I will kill myself right here and right now.' As I said these words she jumped, and as promised I caught her and for my amusement bridal style.

'You can open your eyes, now.' I said.

'Sorry I was just a little afraid.' She said starting to blush from the position we were in.

'So cute, you are starting to blush, let me take advantage of this moment to do this.' In a second our lips were touching each other her soft lips were in mine and I could feel my heart betting faster, how happy I was now and I wasn't going to let anyone or anything destroy my happiness, I was finally in love with someone else.

 **A/N: Hello there, this is my first author's notes sorry for taking so long to do this truth be told I'm a natural shy person so it takes me some time to actually do something like this.**

 **But that doesn't matter, I am also doing this so I can thank Dewa1990, DragonEmporor999 and TGRickel for following and favoring my story.**

 **I am dedicating this chapter to DragonEmporor999 since it was his request of adding a Leomon to the story that made a lightbulb go out in my head and add Ruby in to this story.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: Bad Luck on dates.

Relena's P.O.V.

I didn't know where Alex was taking me but to be fair I didn't care, as long as I was with him anything would be worth it. We were just two kids having fun, for now we were just hanging around looking at everything around the shopping district while our hand were tangled in each other, it wasn't like in the movies where right about now a violin would start playing but it was romantic, I hadn't realized how his hands were warm and bigger than mine, I could feel little jolts just from having our hands together like this and it wasn't just that every time I looked at him his smile was breath taking, what a lucky girl I am.

'Do you want to go somewhere?' He asked, I was so caught up in his smile that I didn't even notice him talking.

'Relena! Do you want to go somewhere?' He asked again only this time I wasn't distracted anymore.

'I don't know, I'm actually liking walking without a destination.'

'Then how about we go to the amusement park?' He asked again.

'That seems like a plan.' I ended up saying.

We both went to the amusement park slowly, we weren't in an actual hurry, we didn't even care, at least I didn't even care if we actually didn't get there, and it looked like Alex also didn't care since he was taking the longer routes and wasn't bothering to ask a cab, I think he was actually liking roaming the streets to.

We walked and walked and walked until we finally got there by this time classes had already ended and Keenan and Kristy were probably already going to DATS but I doubt we were going since we were now entering the amusement park.

'Wow, this is so cool.' Alex screamed.

'If I knew better I would say you have never been in an amusement park.'

'And that assumption is correct Relena, I have never actually been on an amusement park, there wasn't one anywhere home in Portugal, and I also didn't have anyone to go with even if there were, but now I have you, so you can guess that I am going to bring you a lot of times here, and other places of course.' He said putting his arm around me, it was a really bold move I had to say, but still it wasn't every day that I could be with my boyfriend being a rebel teenager so I got even closer to him.

'So which ride are we going first boyfriend?'

'How about the bumper cars girlfriend.'

'That seems good, let's go then.' I started pushing him, in the direction of the bumper cars, we had some fun in them, we bumped in to each other a lot of times and it was fun as we exited the bumper cars I saw something that I thought was interesting.

'I bet a kiss that you can't stay in the mechanical bull for more than 2 minutes.' I said.

'You're on, I bet three kisses that I can.' he said.

'That seems like a nice bet, but you do know that never has anyone stayed in that bull for more than a minute look there on the warning sign.' On the sign, were the risks of the bull, no one that had any problem should even try the ride, this ride is only for people that have a minimum strength, and no one has ever stayed in this bull for more than a minute, if you get injured in this ride you were warned.

'Excuse me, I would like to ride the bull.' My boyfriend said, to the clerk.

'Are you sure, this ride isn't for any person to ride.' The clerk said.

'Don't worry I already read the warning sign, and if I get harmed I won't proses anyone.'

'Ok, but you have been warned.' The clerk took Alex and he entered the inflatable ring and went on the bull, the bull started going slowly at first but after the thirty seconds mark it started to go faster, still Alex wouldn't give in, he looked more like he was enjoying it as if he wasn't riding a mad bull, it had passed a minute and the clerk was as impressed as I was he was dominating the mechanical bull as if it was nothing, it didn't even faze him how mad the bull was now, what kind of a boyfriend did I start to date, now that I remembered, he punched Ruby right in to a wall that was a couple of meters behind me in class and I knew from seeing her fighting those gangsters that she wasn't actually easy to defeat, yet he had defeated her with only one punch, I knew by than that I had lost the bet, and even better because the more kisses I would receive today.

As the two minutes mark reached, he jumped out of the bull as if it was nothing, landing on his two feet right beside me.

'Well looks like I won the bet, time to collect my reward.' He said.

'As you wish.' We went in to a kiss, and then another, and finally the third, each one better than the other, looks like I had found my knight in shining armor.

'So where do you want to go now, you have rode the bumper cars and made a new best record on the mechanical bull, something that was really strange since that bull is one of the maddest I have ever seen.'

'Well, I would like to go on a slow ride now, one that I could enjoy with somebody really special to me, do you know any slow rides that she might like.' He said making me blush, he said I'm special is this what love feels like because if it's never wake me up.

'I think this special person would love to ride the Ferris wheel with you, especially if said person could sit right beside you with your hand around her so close that she could actually hear your heartbeat.' I said, I hope I wasn't pushing too much, but at this point I really didn't care anymore I think I had to be really honest with him, and he would be honest with me, despite not knowing each other for a long time Alex was one to say what was on his mind, not hiding his emotions, I didn't know why but he just didn't it's as if he couldn't lie to people, I hope this trait of his didn't actually come to bite me on the ass sometime soon.

'That seems like the greatest idea you have ever came up whit, then how about it would you like to go to the Ferris wheel with me girlfriend.'

'Yes I would love to go with you boyfriend.'

We both went on to the Ferris wheel, we were enjoying the nice view of the city up high in the sky, while we were the only ones on the ride until an explosion happened, and out of nowhere we could see people running for their lives, a giant green monster was on the ground, he had one hand bigger than the other, the smaller hand held a bone mace, he had two horns and a big wide mouth.

'Shit, I don't have my digivice, I left it in my backpack, what about you?' He asked.

'No, I also left it in my bag.'

'So what are we going to do?' He asked.

'I don't know, why don't you call Keenan.' I suggested.

'Good idea.'

He picked his phone from his pants and started to dial Keenan's number.

Keenan's P.O.V

We were walking out of school, me Kristy and Ruby, Alex had asked me to keep an eye on her while he was with Relena, so me and Kristy were on babysitting duty, we decided to take a stroll around town and on the moment we were passing the amusement park an explosion occurred inside it. Not a while later my phone rang, I answered and putted it on loud speaker.

'Hey Alex.' I said.

'Hey Keenan, me and Relena are at the amusement park, and we are stuck on the Ferris Wheel, we need your help both our digivices are in our bag and we can't go back down, and there's a Digimon wrecking the place.' He said. Ho-oh this is bad, Ruby just heard everything, it looks like it wasn't a good idea to put it on loud speaker.

'LEO, go get Relena and Alex they are on the Ferris wheel, now.' She yelled.

'As you wish milady.' A Leomon said as he appeared and disappeared right next to Ruby. Both I and Kristy looked directly at Ruby.

'Did she just give an order to that Digimon?' Kristy asked.

'Ya, I guess she did.' I answered.

'So that means that.' Both of us said looking at her.

'What have you never heard of a digimon, I heard about them from Alex, when he was living with his mom, so I desired a Digimon after he went to live with his father, and for some reason Leomon just appeared.' She explained.

'It's not that we haven't heard of Digimon, we just didn't know you actually had one, does Alex know this?' Kristy asked.

'No, actually he doesn't.' She responded.

'Well, no matter, now we need to face the problem at hand, and that is this Digimon.'

'I will destroy you.' The digimon was screaming and rampaging towards us, we could only run from him, he wasn't even letting us realize our own Digimon.

Alex's P.O.V.

'I'm scared Alex.' Relena said.

'Don't worry I'm here, and as I promised today I wouldn't let anything happen to you.' I tried to comfort her.

Every time we went on a date a Digimon had to crush our evening, were we cursed that we couldn't even have a normal date because a digimon would start attacking, talk about bad luck, as we were on top suddenly the box we were in started to shake and as I looked through the door window I saw a giant lion humanoid Digimon, I quickly covered Relena with my hand and took an army knife that was held inside my shirt.

'Stay back Relena.' I said, while the Digimon opened the door.

'Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you, milady sent me to retrieve you both to the ground, my name is Leo, and I'm a Leomon.' The beast said.

'Let me guess your milady is Ruby.' I asked.

'How did you know?' He asked.

'Only she would call someone Leo, when his name was Leomon.'

'You are right, only she would.' The Leomon sighed.

I grabbed Relena's hand and went near Leo, he held us both on his arms as if we were a barrel and then jumped for a moment I felt like I was flying and then it was gone, as we arrived next to the guys we could see Biyomon and Falcomon fighting the green digimon.

I rapidly took my digivice from my bag and realized Ace, Relena did the same, now we were on a 5 vs 1 battle, but the enemy Digimon seemed a lot stronger than our Digimons so I decided to scan for his information.

'Ogremon is a champion level, virus type ogre digimon, its attack is called Pummel Fist, in which he fires Dark energy from his fist, Champion level digimon, does that mean he is stronger than our digimon?' I asked.

'No only your four Digimon, Leo is already a champion level digimon.' Ruby said.

'Correction, only Ace and Gabumon are Rookie level, Falcomon, and Biyomon can already Digivolve in to the Champion level.' Kristy said, as she said she and Keenan started to glow, she an orange color and Keenan purple.

'Are you ready Kristy, it has been long since we fought another digimon.' Both putted one of their hands over there Digivices.

'DNA charge' both yelled, soon after Biyomon and Falcomon started to glow, something I knew by now that was the light of Digivolution.

'Biyomon digivolves to Aquilamon.'

'Falcomon digivolves to Peckmon.'

As soon as the light faded where Biyomon was stood a giant red eagle with horns, and were Falcomon stood was a white Ostridge with a hat and a red scarf, they really were birds till the end, would Ace Digivolve in to a bigger dinosaur then he already was, I took my digivice and started gathering new info on the three unknown digimon.

'Leomon a champion level vaccine type animal digimon, its attack is called Fist of the Beast King. Aquilamon a champion level Data type eagle digimon, its attacks include Grand Horn and Blast Rings. Peckmon a Champion level Vaccine type bird digimon its Spiral Claw attack will dig a hole through his enemy.' I read in my digivice.

Those three against Ogremon, he didn't even stand a chance, in less than a minute the battle was already over, me and Ace needed to get strong fast, we weren't near as strong as those three were right now. Kristy held Ogremon's Digi-egg, and the five of us were on our way, we were taking Ruby to DATS.

 **A/N: Hello there sorry for not updating this weekend, I had to format my pc and I couldn't find the office CD, so I couldn't publish anything, sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X: The first big mission

Alex's P.O.V

We were all going to the DATS HQ, since we needed to do our reports, as soon as Ruby knew that we were part of an organization that helped both humans and digimons she wanted to join us, she probably thought that it was like being a hero and saving the world, since she always wanted to be one, but well she isn't that far away since we are supposed to protect the people from digimons that have gone crazy with negative human emotions.

When we entered the all too familiar building we were greeted by Marcus, Miki and Megumi all of them looked at us, they saw the Leomon and Ruby, you could see that they were confused.

"Ok, who is she?" Megumi asked.

"She's my cousin, she came to Japan and it looks like she has a digimons to so we thought that she could join us?" I said.

"Well, I don't see why not, it only means we will have more people to protect both worlds, very well, do you have a digivice?" Marcus asked.

"No, I don't." She said.

"Then Megumi go get this girl a digivice and a set of cards." Marcus said.

"Yes sir." The blonde girl said.

"Is it just me or is your brother treating Megumi more like a slave then Miki?" I asked Kristy.

"No, it's not just you, the only explanation is that since he is dating Miki, he wants for her to be on a good mood, but that tends to go the other way around since Miki and Megumi talk bad about him treating them differently, we girls have tried to talk to him, but it's no use." Kristy said.

"So are you staying in Alex's house?" Marcus asked.

"No, I've rented an apartment for now, but I need to get a job that pays and I need to find a place where it's cheaper to stay." She said.

"Well, you will receive the salary from DATS but it isn't that much, the best we can do is for you to stay in DATS HQ since we have remodeled it to be suitable for living, me, Marcus and Megumi live here and we have a bunch of other rooms that you can take, and you won't need to pay rent or food, it's something included for those that are working with DATS." Miki said.

"And it will be nice to increase the female population, right now we are beating the male population by one, once you put on your uniform we will be beating them by two." Megumi said arriving with a digivice, a set of cards and a DATS uniform.

"Don't you have one of these with pants, me and skirts hate each other and by making me wear them in school it's a pain." Ruby said.

"You can wear jeans if you like, but the jacket you have to wear, we had the same problem with a certain somebody six years ago." Miki said pointing at her boyfriend.

"Then when can I make myself at home here?" Ruby asked.

"Whenever you like, we have everything a human needs to live, this base was rebuild a year ago so when I came back I could use it as a house." Marcus said.

"So tomorrow I will start moving after school, this way I will only need to pay a week of rent." Ruby said, while she received her digivice from Megumi, hers was Yellow and white, soon enough Leo started glowing and became shorter as soon as the light surrounding him faded we were left with a little red and blue mammal with nine tails that looked like a fan.

"Ok, what the hell just happened here?" I asked.

"This is Leo's Rookie level form Elecmon." Ruby said.

"I was really wondering if he would always stay in his champion level form." Keenan asked.

"It's been a long time since he has been in this form, the first time I saw him he was already a Leomon, but we both got in a fight with another digimons a while back and we lost, he lost to much energy and reverted to his Rookie level stage." She said.

"So, you have already been in a Digimon battle before, did was it a wild Digimon or was it a Digimon with a partner like ours." Relena asked.

"It was a Digimon with a partner." She said but for a reason the way she was trying to avoid my eyes was making me nauseas, she was afraid of telling me who he was.

"Do you know this person's name? It would be good to contact him and ask him to join us, even if it's overseas." Megumi said.

"Well, I know this person, and I'm not the only one, he's a relative of mine, and he's…" I didn't even let her finish saying what she was saying.

"My twin brother." I said looking at her with anger and fear in my eyes, for once in a lifetime I would prefer she would say that she was joking but instead I got a nod confirming what I had just said.

"But, isn't your twin brother too bad and evil to actually have a Digimon." Keenan said.

"Yes, and he actually is working on building a Digimon army with those who have Digimons that have been appearing all over the world, I bought this pen with me, it has all the information that I stole while I was there, it has information on the possible people that have Digimon partners and what Digimon they have." Ruby said, Miki took the pen from her and inserted it on her computer she started looking at the files that were in it.

"This is impressive, they even got the affinity between the human and the Digimon, this needs a lot of researching and analyses, how can a simple teenager do something like this, he needs at least a little help." Miki said.

"He got some help from an artificial intelligence he found, the AI calls itself Akihiro Kurata." Ruby answered as his name came out of her lips everyone in that room became inpatient and surprised.

"I'm guessing you guys know who he is." I said.

"Kurata was the one who caused the barrier between the human and the digital world to collapse six years ago, he was supposed to be dead, how the hell is he still alive." Keenan said.

"Well you can't say that he is alive since he is an AI. But how the hell did he go from human to an AI." Megumi ended up saying.

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that he is alive and he is building an army with Alex's brother and that we need to stop them at all costs, we are the ones who will maintain balance between the human and digital world, so I will ask you both, if things turn out badly are you ready to fight against your own flesh and blood for the safety of the world?" Marcus asked.

"You don't even have to ask me, I don't even consider him my brother anymore, you guys are closer to me as family than he will ever be." I said.

"I follow Alex wherever he goes, and to be clear I don't like him too, and my family abandoned me as soon as they knew I wouldn't be with Ben so without a doubt I want have any problem in putting a bullet through his skull." Ruby said, everyone except for me looked at her with fear.

"What?" she said.

"You aren't supposed to kill him, just restrain him and let the judges' judge him, no killing in the normal world remember." I said.

"Oh right, sorry about that it's a force of habit, being part of the Vasquez family you learn to kill from the day you were born, same goes for Alex, but since he has lost the ties to the family for a long time he probably doesn't go into old habits anymore." She said.

"Ya, I don't but what are we going to do now commander." I asked Marcus.

"Well, for now you five are going home, because tomorrow you have school." Marcus said.

"Al right but could you explain something to me Megumi how does the digivice work." Ruby said, Megumi went near her and started explaining in the end she pushed her into a hug.

"Thank you, you are a life saver." She said and we all left HQ to go home.

Marcus' P.O.V

As they left the office I waited some minutes to give them time to walk and so nobody would be listening and then I ordered.

"Miki, Megumi contact every one of the formal DATS, except for Keenan, we have to talk with everyone. And also ask Alex's parents to come to." I said.

"Yes sir." Both of them said.

For the next 30 minutes all of us waited for everyone to arrive and as soon as they all arrived we started talking, about how Kurata was back and how Alex's brother wanted to create an army of Digimon, Alex's dad wasn't surprised, and said that he would help us in every way he can. His mother was another story, she was afraid of him going into old habits, and get depressed again, she also didn't want for him to face the lunatic of his twin brother, as much as I like this kid, I don't even know how he survived being from the mafia, or how did he turn into a normal human being and not a killer, but well, at least I know that I could count on him and his family.

"So what do you plan on doing Marcus." Sampson asked.

"I don't know, I think the best thing we could do for now is find the people on this pen and hope we get to them before they do and convince them in coming with DATS." I said.

"Every person that is registered in this pen are children between the age of five and eighteen, both male and female, they have info on their Digimon partners and the affinity they have." Miki said.

"We should start by tracking those who have a better affinity with their Digimons so we won't lose those that have greater power." Megumi said.

"But most of these kids live in different countries, how the hell are we going to find them and convince them of joining us." Yoshino asked.

"I need your help, I want to ask all of those that worked in DATS, to join us again temporarily, of course DATS would talk with your bosses so you and Sampson won't have any problem, in Homer and Thomas there won't be any trouble since they work for themselves." I said.

"For me there will be no problem." Thomas said.

"Same here." Homer said.

"If you will talk with our bosses, I don't see the problem, but how about the kids, what are we going to tell them, as soon as Thomas and I leave Relena will probably be suspicious." Yoshino said.

"I don't think that will be a problem." Alex's Dad said.

"And why would that be?" Thomas asked.

"Because they are right outside this room eavesdropping." He said.

"We seriously forgot that your dad was here, if it was just you and me it would have been easier to slither away." Ruby said while opening the door.

"Didn't I tell you five to go home, you weren't supposed to have listened to anything that was said here." I yelled.

"If you think we were going home and let you guys have all the fun you are sadly mistaken, we are also a part of DATS so everything you want outsiders to do you have to say to us too, and we are also going on this mission to." Kristy said aimed at me.

"No, you guys have school, and putting you in a crossfire between the Mafia and us is a completely different story, they could and will kill you if they see that you are enemies, aren't I correct?" I said asking Alex.

"Ya, you are right there, however, we are already in a crossfire with them, they know me, and I suspect that they know that Ruby stole info on them, it would be better to act as quickly as possible and the more people around the world the better, besides Thomas will attract to much suspicion since he is a Nobel prize winner and I doubt Yoshino can talk anything except Japanese and English." Alex said.

"That's true." Thomas said.

"So you are saying that you can talk different languages?" I asked.

"Of course I can and Ruby to, we were trained to survive in this world and are ready to do most stuff that normal kids can't do." Alex said.

"Very well, but what are you thinking of doing?" I asked them.

"Well, we can take those that are between the age of 13 and 18, since we can at least pass of as those ages, Yoshino, Sampson and Homer can act as teachers and take care of the rest of the kids between 5 and 12." Relena said.

I am very impressed, these three aren't those little kids that I once knew, it was my own fault for not being here to see them grow up.

"Ok, it seems I won't be able to convince you, so I will have to accept your idea, me, Thomas, Miki and Megumi will take care of the kids in Japan, you five plus Yoshino, Homer and Sampson will take care of the rest of the world, if you need back up just call, your Digivice will be upgraded so they can tell you were there are Digimons and once the mission is cleared you will call us through your DATS communicator, Miki or Megumi will always be here since you are going around the world it can be day there and night here, Keenan and Alex will be a team, Kristy, Ruby and Relena will be another team, don't forget this mission might take a few days to a few months of your time and we need all of you to focus on the mission am I clear." I said.

"Yes sir." All of them said.

"Now, how the hell are we going to take you in to these countries and housing and food?" I asked to the group.

"As for transport, the Norstein private jet can take them for now, and houses, if we all work together we can rent some houses for them to stay, we can also use some of the Norstein houses that are around the world." Thomas said.

"We can also use some of the houses that I have bought over the time when I was in other countries, they are being well kept the maids and butlers, they aren't that big but they can fit a family." Alex's dad said.

Are they doing this on purpose or are they actually trying to help, damned spoiled rich people.

"Very well, you five go get a goodnight sleep because tomorrow the mission will start we will send you more information on who you have to catch tomorrow." I said.

"Yes sir." We all said.

 **A/N: Hello there I want to say sorry since this chapter was mostly dialog and no action, for the next chapters I will be splitting them, so next one will probably be all Keenan and Alex P.O.V.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to thank digitamer88 for the follow, the next chapter will probably be up by Friday since I am finally free of exams, but in case it isn't I would like to apologize in advance.**

 **And one more thing I have to think of OC for the kids so if anyone wants to they can PM me with an OC if they like for me to add to the story, you have to give the name, age, place where they are living right now, little description of the character, DNA color, digivice color, partner Digimon and its digivolution line.**

 **The Digimon will have to be in either its in-training or Rookie form. The characters won't be main but I would like to put them in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter XI: Mission in Mozambique

Keenan's P.O.V

For the past day and a half we have been inside a plane, first we left the girls in Paris, their target was a 14 year old boy named Antoine Ange and Jeanne Ange his 16 year old sister, from the information we had he had a Patamon and she had a Salamon. Yoshino was going to give private piano lessons to a 5 year old girl in England named Rose Wayne, her partner was a Floramon. Sampson was going to be a P.E teacher in a school in the USA his target was an 11 year old boy named David Walker his partner was an Impmon and his younger brother Felix Walker had a Gomamon. Me and Alex we're going to Mozambique our target is a guy named Michael Mendes and a girl named Leila Ferreira he had a Coronamon and she had a Lunamon they were both 16 years old.

As soon as I left the airport I was surprised, Alex was right this place was filthy, the streets were filled with trash, every corner you looked you could see people asking for money on the streets, it looked like a new world, a place filled with poverty and hunger.

"Looks like they started to clean this place up, it looks cleaner now." Alex said which made me stare at him with disbelief.

"You are joking right?" I asked.

"No, this place used to be a lot worse, there were lots of trash on the ground and people were always asking for money on the streets to survive, but if you go into the city you will see a completely different place, were poverty actually doesn't exist and it's full of spoiled rich people. Most of the kids on the streets go to school without books, and they have classes under a tree, this normally happens more in the north of the country, this city is one of the richest in the country, it is the capital after all." He said unfazed.

"That is just cruel." I said placing my eyes on the ground.

"Welcome to the real world, it isn't just this country, there are more like this it's mostly of the southern hemisphere is like this, but don't worry our targets have a better life than this." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You will see." Was his only reply before we arrived at his house.

"It has been a long time young master, your room is exactly the same as before you left it two years ago." The brown toned maid said.

"Thanks Gertrude, I doubt we will be here for more than a week but thanks for always keeping the house clean." He said.

"Nonsense young master, I owe my life to you and your family, you gave me and my family a house, a job, food and an education for my kids, I could never repay this debt." The maid said.

"Ok, so where are the kids?" Alex asked giving in, I could see that this lady wasn't going to let him say otherwise.

"They are inside your room, as much as you asked me to not say a thing they kind of understood, I think they saw me happy and they thought that one of the members of the family would be back to Mozambique." She said.

"Well, he does want to go to psychology, so I guess he just understood the moment he saw you." Alex said.

"You should go inside the triplets haven't shut their mouths since he possibly told them, oh and welcome to Mozambique young mater Keenan." She said.

"Please, don't call me young master that will make me blush, I am just a normal human." I said, I wish she hadn't said that, it's really strange being called that since I've lived alone for a long time in the Digital world.

"Nonsense, you are a young master and you shall stay as one, your room is right next to the young master, I am sure you two must be famished from the long trip, how about you leave your bags in your rooms and I will get something ready for you two, how do you feel about some spaghetti with sausages and mushrooms." She said.

"Sure, everything you cook always comes out right." Alex said, with his lips watering.

"Very well then of you go." She said.

We both left and entered the house, it was a really big house, even bigger than his house in Japan, so it was basically a mansion it had a giant crystal chandelier and it looked like a ballroom we started to walk up the stairs until we got to the second floor.

"She looks more like a mom than a maid." I said.

"When I was a kid I used move all the times, I've seen people from all around the world, studied their cultures, and the people themselves, but when I was 8 I came to live here with my mom, I was once kidnapped by Gertrude." He said.

"What? And you let her live here with you?" I screamed at him.

"Wait, let me finish the story, not everything in the world is black and white, and you also told me that you once were against Marcus and now your like brothers, She had just had the triplets and her eldest was sick, that is why she kidnapped me, she wanted money for her sons, as soon as my parents knew this they couldn't hold it against her, and gave her a job, ever since she has been like family, her sons are like my brothers." He said.

"Oh well I wasn't expecting that." I said.

"Well this will be your room, mine is right next to it so after you've putted your things away and take a shower come to my room." He said.

"Sure." I entered the room and was faced with a king sized bed and a desk. The room wasn't all that filled, it had some paintings a wardrobe and a personal bathroom, it was most likely one of the guestrooms. I put my backpack over the desk and my duffel bag on the bed and started putting my clothes on the wardrobe I went to the bathroom and I took a quick shower with cold water, Alex wasn't kidding when he said that this country was hot, it had to be at least 40 degrees outside, but fortunately it wasn't unbearably hot, since it was humid thanks to its tropical climate, I went into the room and dressed myself I put a white stripped vest, ripped jean shorts and flip-flops, and I was off to Alex's room.

As I knocked on the door I heard laughter and happiness.

"Come in." A voice I recognized as Alex's said, as I opened the door it revealed a bed with Alex on it with three chocolate skin colored kids tickling him and on the desk on the far side of the room near the window was a teenage boy, possibly the same age as us with his head in the books, his skin seemed to be a lighter color than the three little kids but I couldn't see that well since he was so concentrated on the books.

"Who's he Alex?" one of the three little kids asked.

"He's a friend that I made in Japan, his name is Keenan, Keenan these are the triplets, Melvin, Merlin and Melissa. Now you three should go play around me, Keenan and your brother have important stuff to talk about." Alex said.

"Ok" The three triplets said and left the room, as soon as they left the one that was on the desk lifted his head and turned the chair around, it was Michael Mendes, I must have been staring a lot that he responded.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." He said smiling.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare it was just that I was surprised." I said.

"Surprised by what, there isn't anything to be surprised about, except my beautiful body." He said smiling again, the same smile I recognized as Alex's.

"It wasn't your body that surprised him idiot, it was the fact that I knew you, first of all why don't you come out of your hiding place." Alex said the last part a little louder. Michael's expression hardened a little.

"You can come out Coronamon, he won't hurt you." Michael said, from the wardrobe came a burnt sienna colored biped lion with the tip of his tail and his forehead burning he had yellow fur in his chest.

"So you're what a Coronamon looks like, your cute, but not as cute as my Ace." Alex said taking his digivice from his pocket and realizing his Guilmon Michael wasn't surprised.

"Figures you have a Digimon, can I assume that the reason you came to visit us was because of my Digimon?" Michael said sighing.

"Not just yours." Alex said, but as soon as he said it Michael's eyes hardened again but even more than they had a couple of seconds ago.

"Even if it's you I won't hold back if you hurt her, I will follow you t the depths of hell but I won't let you hurt her." Michael said.

"So the rumors were true, you two started dating finally, it isn't you who should say that, she will make her own choices and you haven't even heard what I was going to say." Alex said, while scratching the back of his head, it would be better for me to not even talk.

"Ok, what do you have to say for yourself?" Michael asked.

Alex explained what was happening around the world, how Digimons were appearing, not only in Japan but all around the world, how his evil twin brother wanted to create a Digimon army and conquer the world, how he was possibly going after him and Leila so he could brainwash them to join him, how Ruby stole information on the kids all over the world that had Digimons and how DATS was going all around the world to save said people and recruit them to be a part of DATS, so we could protect the world and how DATS wanted to spread the digimons around the world so that everyone had a Digimon partner.

"I'm sure you've noticed that Coronamon isn't just a pet or a friend anymore correct." I finally asked him.

"Yes. I will join you, but if Leila doesn't want to join you, you won't force her to, understood." He said.

"Understood, now how about we go downstairs and eat, after lunch we can go talk with her, I am sure she will be surprised to see me." Alex said.

"I doubt it, you two hated each other, and I told her that you were probably coming back." Michael said.

"I have a question Alex." I asked him.

"What is it Keenan?" He asked.

"If you knew the two people that were here why didn't you just call them and explained the situation, why did you make us come here?" I asked.

"That's a nice question but let me ask you something before I answer that question, what type of person do you think my brother is?" He asked me.

"He's a psychopath from what you told me." I answered.

"Yes, however that wasn't the answer I wanted, he craves power, he wants to be the top, and what do you think would happen to the world if somebody like that took control of it." He asked me.

"The world would fall into chaos." I said.

"And…" He said.

"Not only those countries that were weaker would be in trouble like Mozambique, but most of the world would start to fall, you would see poverty and hunger no matter where you were, most likely you wouldn't have any freedom and people would have to steal to survive." Michael completed.

"So you brought me here to see what would await the world if your brother wins?" I asked.

"Exactly, and this country right now is really good." He said.

We ate lunch and went on our way to see Leila, as soon as she saw Alex she glared at him, but she was calmed down by Michel in no time, unlike Michael she had white pale skin, grey eyes, and long curly orange hair. The three of us explained the situation to her, and she was more than ready to except our proposal.

"So when are we leaving?" She asked.

"Well we will have to contact HQ but most likely tomorrow or the day after, we need to get everyone as fast as we can, we can't let my brother get his hands on even one kid." Alex said.

"Ok, once you know call me, and I will go with you guys." She said.

"One more thing, DATS will probably find a way to contact your parents and build a lie or something like that, you should go with the lie and convince them." I said to the girl.

"Ok, it's for their own safety." She said.

As soon as we arrived home me and Alex went immediately to do our reports, they told us that we should go to the airport in 18 hours because the plane would be there to pick the four of us up. The two of us went down stairs and explained to Gertrude why we were going to take Michael with us and that we would be out in the next 18 hours, she understood and we started making our bags again, not even a day had passed and we were already going to another place. Michael texted Leila the information and we decided to go sightseeing, after that we all went to bed because on the next day we would be on a plain again to god knows were.

The next day in comparison to the day before was different, instead of a sunny clear day, were there was no clouds in the sky it was raining heavily, we could even hear the rain splashing on the ground, how the hell was this possible, what was wrong with this country.

"This is African weather, one day it's raining the other day it's sunny, it's completely unpredictable, well it's predictable in a way. When you start seeing flying ants you know it's going to rain heavily, but come on lets go eat we have to catch a plane." Michael said.

As soon as we left the house we went to get Leila, for the first time we saw a Lunamon, she looked like a white rabbit with some purple on its four ears four yellow moons on its fur and a grey moon pendant being held by two pink laces.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will probably be about the girls, it will probably be two chapters long but in between chapters I will add a story of something that happened in Japan, because I want to add someone that was originally from the series.**

 **Just for curiosity the surname Ferreira in English is Smith. But since Mozambique is a country where the official language is Portuguese I decided to keep it that way, just like the French surname Ange means Angel.**

 **I will have next chapter out by Saturday or Sunday. If I work hard maybe by tomorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter XII: The life in Paris

Relena's P.O.V

When we arrived in Paris we decided to start our mission by going around Paris visiting the cultural hotspots, we visited the Eiffel Tower, The Louvre, Notre Dame de Paris and the Arc de Triomphe after seeing the landmarks we went to my house so we could rest, the next day we would be starting at our new school on the same class as our target, I hope she is one of the good girls and not a total bitch.

My house wasn't that far from school so we could walk to school every day, I needed to walk since I stayed so many years without walking I wanted to walk and live my life to the fullest, thank goodness I asked my brother to use the smallest house that we had in Paris, it was a small apartment with four bedrooms, two bathrooms a kitchen and a living room, the table was in the kitchen.

All of us took a bath and went to sleep the next day, after a long rest and replenishing my energies. I got up from my bed we still had about two hours for school to start so I decided to go jogging, I put on my tracksuit filled a bottle with water, tied my hair in a high ponytail and I was off, in the middle of my jogging a blonde guy in a green tracksuit joined me, I was surprised to see that it was my target Antoine Ange, what luck.

"Hi there, I've never seen you around, are you new around here?" He said.

"Yes, I came to live here with two friends just arrived yesterday." I said.

"That's nice, my name's Antoine Ange, what's yours?" He asked.

"Relena." I answered.

"Relena, that's a really nice name." I have forgotten how it was to be 14 and flirt with everyone you set your eyes to.

"Thanks, do you go to a school near here?" I asked him, since he was trying to get to know me it would be best to catch him now, it would be easier to explain the situation later.

"Yes, I go to the only private school in the neighborhood." He said.

"Really that's the school me and my friends are also going to start today." I said, already knowing he was in that school but I needed to act as if I knew nothing. We were near my apartment building when we both started to slow down, I looked at him confused and he did the same.

"Do you live here?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Oh, so we aren't going to be just schoolmates but we also live in the same apartment building. What floor do you live in? I live in the second." He asked.

"I live in the third." I said. He looked at me surprised.

"That's impossible, the third floor is owned by Thomas Norstein, my idol. Unless, you're a Norstein." He said.

"Yes, I'm Relena Norstein, Thomas' little sister." I said starting to blush. He started staring at me in awe it felt really uncomfortable. But what luck our targets lived in the same apartment building as us, this was new to me. The only information we had on them was their names and what school they went to.

As I entered the apartment I was greeted with the lovable smell of bacon and eggs, as I went to the kitchen I saw croissant, orange juice, bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee on the table, Ruby sitting down on the table and Kristy with an apron and her hair tied up just like her mom's.

"You took a long time, where were you?" Ruby asked.

"I went jogging, and you don't believe who I was jogging with and who lives right beneath us." I said.

"Who?" They both asked.

"I went jogging with Antoine Ange and the Ange's live right beneath us on the second floor." I said smiling.

"That makes things easier, this way we can make them show us around and easily befriend them." Kristy said.

"Not only that but it looks like little Antoine has my brother as an Idol, which means that if he knows my brother works for DATS and DATS is recruiting him he will probably accept the only problem is Jeanne since we don't know anything from her yet." I said.

"Well, enough about them go take a bath and come eat or else we will be late for our first day of school." Kristy said.

"Yes mom." I sarcastically said.

"Twice in a week I have to stand in front of a class and act all lovely I think it's a new record." Ruby said.

"Most likely." I said while going to one of the bathrooms and taking a bath. As soon as I came out I dried my hair and put my uniform on and combed my hair. I looked myself in the mirror and saw that I was perfect, let's hope that the schoolmates also think of it especially those two, I didn't came here to make friends, I came to convince those two of joining DATS and that was what I was going to do. I left the bathroom and went to eat with my best friend and my boyfriend's cousin.

As we left the building with our backpacks and came down the elevator as we left the apartment we found two people waiting for us outside with the same uniforms as us both of them blonde and with silver eyes, it was Jeanne and Antoine as soon as they saw us they both smiled, so they were both the friendly type, this was good.

"I hear you three are new around here?" a sweat voice said, she could probably be a singer or an actor in the future, her voice was so captivating that we stared at her, Ruby was the first to break the ice, as expected of someone that can easily control their emotions.

"Yes, we came from Japan yesterday and we are going to start school today." She said it was what we needed to snap out of it and make a smile towards the two people that were in front of us.

"My name is Jeanne, I'm Antoine's big sister, I'm 16 what about you guys." Jeanne said.

"My name is Kristy, this is Relena and that's Ruby, we are also 16." Kristy said smiling at her.

We started walking towards school, they leading the way since they knew it better, despise it being really near, the Ange's were nice but both of them were really curious about my brother.

"You know, I really owe your brother a lot." She said, the other three were in front of us and we were walking slowly.

"Why?" I asked.

"A year ago, I was saved by your brother, he told me that I had the same disease as you and that you were ok, and that I would be ok to." She said.

"Oh so that's why your brother thinks of my brother as an idol?" I asked.

"Yes, he said he wants to be just like the person who saved his sisters life and gave her the chance of following her dream." She said.

"What's your dream?" I asked her.

"I want to be an actress." She said, we didn't even notice but we were already at school "Well, you three should go to the reception it's over there." She said pointing we looked in that way and started walking that way.

"See you later." The three of us said to the two that were accompanying us.

As we reached the receptionist told us which class we were in, as we entered the classroom we weren't surprised to see that we were in the same classroom as Jeanne, as expected from DATS they put us in the same class as our target.

We all took our seats at the end of the classroom and we could see the guys were all looking at us, Ruby was enjoying the attention but Kristy was another thing.

"Does anyone have a problem?" she yelled at everyone, the teacher turned around surprised to see someone yelling in his class.

"Miss Kristy I don't know how they teach in Japan but here you don't yell in the middle of class." Said the teacher, I could see Kristy starting to boil, it was in these moments that I was scared of her and that you could see that she was a lot like Marcus.

"Is that so professor, but at least in Japan guys have the common courtesy of not being so obvious when they are looking at a girl like they are just an object of desire." She said with a psychotic smile, the teacher gulped in fear and everyone that was staring at us turned around as quickly as they could you could see that they became paler, they understood right there that they should be careful with her.

"Well, don't do it again, if anyone is staring at you just tell me so I can intervene." The teacher said knowing that he had lost this battle and fearing for his own demise.

The rest of class went by like nothing had happened every now and then a boy would try to take a peek but there wasn't any more of that fresh fish vibe. As the final ring rang all of us got up and left the class as we were walking home together with the Ange's Jeanne congratulated Kristy on being so bold as to talk back to that teacher. But that she must be careful around him because he normally gets revenge on the students he doesn't like.

As we arrived home we could finally be free of school for the day, luckily the teachers didn't give us any homework we made something to eat for lunch, as soon as we finished eating the bell rang, it was Jeanne she asked if we wanted to go shopping and since I wasn't one to reject a little girl time I accepted, Kristy and Ruby on the other hand were ready to flat out reject her offer, but when I looked at them with puppy dog eyes both of them sighed and came along. We changed into something more casual and went on our way as soon as we exited the elevator we saw Antoine, he was with his hands in his pockets, he was wearing a black T-shirt and army shorts some classic white Adidas shoes with black stripes, he was also wearing a silver cross necklace, as soon as he looked at us a small red liquid started falling off of his nose.

"You all look gorgeous." He said.

"Thanks, but I hope that liquid is because of Ruby because if our boyfriends figure out that another guy had a nosebleed because of us they are going to kill you." Kristy said.

"Kill him, Alex will make him wish he was dead no matter how old he is." Ruby said, at this Antoine shivered.

"No he won't Alex isn't that bad." I said trying to calm him down, and I believed that he wouldn't hurt someone just because of a nosebleed.

"Girl, I know you both are in cloud 9 for now but you don't know my cousin, once I pissed him of when we were 5 and I felt his wrath for the first time, it was the only time that I was actually afraid of someone, you might not believe this but Ben despite being the psycho is the more benevolent of them both, interrogation was given to Alex, most of his victims pleaded for death after 15 minutes of being with him in a closed room, some of them even attempted biting their own tongue so they could die." Ruby said, now I was scared this was a part of Alex that I didn't want to see, Antoine was now starting to panic afraid of being tortured.

"Don't worry I doubt he would hurt you if I asked, right Ruby." The last part I said more as an order for her to agree.

"Possibly if it was you, he wouldn't hurt him." Ruby said, as she said Antoine took a deep breath of relief. I could see Ruby wasn't paying any more attention to us her eyes were all over the place as if she was hunting a prey.

Ruby's P.O.V.

"Possibly if it was you, he wouldn't hurt him." As soon as these words left my mouth I sensed that I was being watched, my primal instincts took over and I was trying to find where they were, when I found from where I was being watched I understood that they were talking with me.

"Hey Ruby, is everything alright?" Relena asked.

"Ya, everything is alright, I just remembered that I have to do something before I go shopping with you guys, I'll catch up with you guys later." I said as I left them, I understood that moment that their targets were Antoine and Jeanne because nobody came after me, I hid my presence and blended with nature itself.

As my friends started walking so did their chasers and when I felt that they were far away from my friends I intervened.

"Now, why are two little thugs like you chasing poor innocent girls?" I asked from behind them, both of them rapidly turned and pointed a gun at me, but I was faster and twisted both their arms and pointed their guns at themselves, I heard both of them curse.

"Who are you?" One of them managed to ask.

"I'm just a normal teenager who is passing by, now how about you tell me why are you two chasing Antoine and Jeanne." I asked them as I started twisting their arms even more.

"We were sent here to kidnap both of them from a guy named Benjamin Fernandez, we don't even know why he wants those kids, so please don't kill us." The other one said.

"So you two are only mercenaries, no wonder you are so weak well then I will let you go, however I want you to send this message to my sweet cousin, tell him that if he even dares lay a hand on these innocent kids I will personally kill him, tell him that I Ruby Vasquez has them under my wing." I said and let them go as I started walking. "Oh and one more thing try to fire that gun at me and you will be a dead man walking." I finished.

"Yes mam." One of them said, I quickly left them and went searching for my friends, once I found them I decided to give them a little scare I approached them without being noticed and scared them. The five of them yelled and glared at me.

"Why the hell did you do that? I almost had a heart attack." Antoine said, so he's the wuss type of guy interesting I think I am going to have a lot of fun with him.

"Sorry kitty cat, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." I said showing him my tongue.

 **A/N: Well here's chapter 12, I've been thinking and you guys won't see the girls for a while, at least three chapters sorry about this, but I intend on ending the arc in Paris so I'm going to procrastinate a little bit, sorry about that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will probably be out by tomorrow or Sunday.**

 **I really imagined that if the series continued that Kristy would become as hot headed as her brother and that she would also develop a scary side.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter XIII: The Blooming of two flowers

Thomas' P.O.V

As much as I would like to be home right now doing nothing, I have to be at DATS helping Miki and Megumi process the information and see which people are where, right now I'm finding all those that actually have a Digimon partner in Japan, since Japan is on the other side of the globe I doubt that Alex's brother will actually attack here first, but while searching through the information I found a person that I knew too well. I grabbed my phone and searched for the number of one of my friends, after three rings someone answered from the other line.

"Hello Thomas, is everything alright?" The person on the other line said.

"Yes Hayase, everything is alright it's just that I haven't seen Minnie in a long time and I would like to see her again." I answered.

"Sure there's no problem, she's at the gym right now, how about you go there now, or are you busy right now?" Hayase asked.

"No, now is fine I want to see her so badly and I'm not doing anything important right now." As I said this both Miki and Megumi glared at me, I just held one of my hands up in an apologetic sign.

"Ok, I'll tell Rocky that you'll be passing by the gym to see Minnie." Hayase told me, as soon as I ended the call Miki started yelling at me.

"So helping us isn't important, is that so Thomas H. Norstein?" Miki half-asked half-yelled.

"Before you say another word Miki look at subject 50." Megumi said, finally understanding why I did that, Miki quickly went through the subjects until she got to the one that Megumi had said.

"So little Minnie has a Digimon again and a Tanemon, wait wasn't Minnie's Digimon a Togemon the other time?" Miki asked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"Togemon is the evolved form of Tanemon, what if it's the same Tanemon that was affected by her negative emotions six years ago." Miki said.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't want revenge for being turned back into a Digi-egg." Megumi said, I nodded with my head and was on my way.

As I arrived at the familiar gym I could hear the voice of excitement of Minnie ever since her dad's last match she decided to start boxing, she wanted to fight fairly and honestly like her father did, when I opened the door both Rocky and Minnie looked at me, she then spread a smile through her face.

"Uncle Thomas it's been a long time, why haven't you come see me." She said she was all sweaty from her training with Rocky I could see that she was improving a lot.

"Sorry I've been a little busy with the hospital and other stuff. How about I take for lunch, would you like a sundae." I said.

"Sure, that seems awesome, let me just take a bath and change." She said, after 10 minutes there she was with her pink duffle bag over her arm.

"Do you want me to take that for you?" I asked she quickly declined with her head.

"No need, no need I can carry my own stuff uncle. Now where are you taking me?" She asked.

"How about that new maid café that just opened last month?" I asked.

"Sure seems nice." She said.

We entered my car and were on our way to the café as we arrived we made ourselves comfortable I asked for an expresso and she asked for the more expensive sundae she could find, she was definitely angry that I didn't come visit her sooner. I had noticed over the years that every time she was mad at me or angry she would show it by asking the most expensive things in the book.

"So why did you want to see me after almost five months without seeing me, I know it wasn't just so we could have a normal talk uncle." She said, when did she learn to read me so well she has been spending too much time with Relena.

"Quick to the point, can't I just want to pay a pretty 12 year old girl lunch once in a while." I said.

"If it was a month ago I would believe you but once I had my memories back from the events 6 years ago, no." She said. I was curious was her bond with that Tanemon so great that it broke the sealed memories about the Digimon.

"So I trust that the Tanemon you have right now is the same as the Togemon I defeated 6 years ago." I said.

"Yes, but if you think that I am going to let you separate us again you've got another thing coming." She said, I could see that she was ready to fight for her Digimon.

"Don't worry I'm not going to take your Tanemon again, actually I wanted you to join DATS with your Tanemon, you see this world is starting to change, more and more Digimon are showing up in this world and befriending humans, so DATS wants to help those who have Digimon now, but unfortunately there are people that are trying to take advantage of this change and build an army, so DATS is trying to find all of the people that have Digimons and recruit them, so will you accept our offer?" I said.

"If I accept I get to keep Tanemon, right?" She asked.

"Even if you reject we won't take her away from you, that isn't DATS purpose, to be fair six years ago we took her away from you because she was crazy with your negative emotions." I said.

"Ok, I'll join." She said, we quickly finished our lunch, I paid and we were on our way to DATS HQ.

Yoshino's P.O.V

As I arrived at the Wayne's house I was really surprised if my boyfriend was rich these guys would be millionaires they had everything and weren't afraid of showing their wealth, they were also always criticizing my poor etiquette, and once I started dating Thomas I was forced to have classes with his grandmother about proper etiquette, if this wasn't a mission I would have already turned around and went home.

I hadn't even seen the girl and I could already imagine how she would be, probably a rich spoiled brat that had no clue how cruel life actually was.

As the maid opened the door that lead to a beautiful room with a couch and a white grand piano, on the couch I could see the Floramon acting like a stuffed toy, and on the piano stool I could see a human sized doll with pale skin and long black hair, it had a blue and white dress it looked like Alice from Alice in wonderland, it had blue hollow eyes. But where was the little girl that I needed to teach?

"Rose, your new piano teacher is here?" The mother Valerie Wayne said, the next thing I know the doll is looking at me, at this my heart clenched, it wasn't a doll it was a human but those hollowed eyes and the way she was made it look like a doll.

"Welcome, I will be in your care, forgive me for not being able to get you at the airport." The little lady said. The way she talked made it look like she was a grown woman, she was very careful with the words that she said.

"It's ok, shall we get started." I said.

"Yes please." As she said this, her mother and the maid left the room and closed the door, as the woman was no longer in sight the little girl let out a breath of relief.

"I guess if I was you I would also be relieved if she wasn't no longer near me, is she always like this?" I asked Rose.

"Mother always does what's best for me, so I don't question what she does or why she does it." The poor little girl said, now I felt stupid for thinking that she was a rich spoiled brat.

"Then how about we make a deal?" I asked her.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"While you're whit me you will be yourself and not the person your mother want you to be." I said to her, she thought for a few seconds, probably thinking that this could be a trap set by her mother, but after some seconds she gave me a positive nod.

"Then shall we get started?" she asked, so much for the deal, well Rome wasn't built in a day. Let's just take a step at a time, Marcus did say that this mission could take days and even months.

We started our lesson and by the end of it she had opened a little but only a little, she was actually really good with the piano, there was only one problem, her music had no emotion or will she played as if she was a machine, she was afraid of not being able to do it, she exited the room and her mother came in some seconds after.

"So how was Rose?" she asked very politely, this lady was getting on my nerves.

"She did really well, she's a natural." I said.

"Of course she was that girl is a natural at music, she can play most of the instruments in a day she's a genius." The lady gloated.

"However. She had no passion, it was as if a doll was playing and not a 5 year old. It would be better for her to make mistakes and learn from them and playing the piano for her own desire than playing for someone else's desire." As I said this I could see rage in her eyes, if she had a gun with her on the moment she would have already shot me to death but I didn't care.

"What do you mean with that?" She asked trying to calm herself down, looks like she isn't that blindfolded after all.

"I mean that if a machine was programed to play the piano like her there wouldn't be any difference, when was the last time that she was near people her own age, when was the last time you told her you loved her?" I asked, the lady gulped and looked at me hurt she knew exactly where I was going with this conversation, they built walls around Rose and she was supposed to be the perfect child.

"She has never been with people around her own age, she hasn't even smiled at least not that I remember." Valerie said.

"Do you know what you have to do?" I asked her.

"Unfortunately no, I was raised the same way and I promised myself I wouldn't raise her this way but old habits die hard, what should I do?" She asked me crying her eyes out.

"Well, for starters you should try and smile sometimes at her, say you love her, be more emotional at her, and don't expect her to be perfect because she isn't." I said, what was I doing trying to give a woman parenting tips when I wasn't even a parent myself.

"Ok, thank you." She said, wow she was actually pretty sensitive once you destroyed that wall. "Well, if you'll excuse me I will be going now, I need to go work, if you need anything just ask one of the staff they will happily help you." She said.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Was the only thing I could tell her right now, what had I gotten myself into.

As I was ready to leave I remembered something the Floramon, she was still in the piano room, I went inside and closed the door I moved to the couch were the Floramon was and smiled at her, I could see that she was starting to sweat.

"You don't need to act like a doll in front of me, I know you're a Digimon, I also have a Digimon her name is Lalamon." I said.

"Really I'm not the only Digimon in this world?" She questioned me.

"No, there are a lot of Digimon who have come to our world to partner up with humans, you want to protect Rose don't you?" I asked

"Yes." She said.

"Then you need to help me."

For the next two weeks I spent teaching piano to Ruby and helping her mother not being so tough at her but my time there was drawing short, I needed to finish this mission as fast as I could and since I had Floramon at my side I knew I could count on her, I got both mom and daughter together in a room and I was going to revile everything.

"Why did you call us here Yoshino?" Valerie asked.

"Well, there are a lot of things that you need to know, things that are happening around the world and that involve Rose." At this Rose's eyes opened and she started to feel uneasy.

"What do you mean with that Yoshino?" Valerie asked.

"Well, first of all there are these creatures called Digimon, that came from the Digital World and they befriend humans." I took my digivice and realized Lalamon.

"Hello there." Lalamon said.

"You also have one." Rose said.

"Yes, Lalamon has been my partner ever since I was a kid, there is this type of police department called DATS that I'm a part of, we were responsible for keeping the Digimon a secret until six years ago, you most likely don't remember because only a few have their memories of that time, DATS was responsible for whipping your memories when the all the Digimon were sent to their home 6 years ago, however Digimon have started appearing again in the human world, but instead this time we are trying to do things differently, there are people that are trying to take those who have Digimons and create an army of Digimon, that is how DATS got the info about you, that is why I'm here, I'm here to recruit you for DATS so those people don't go against you." I said.

"But does that mean that there are people chasing my Rose?" Valerie asked.

"Unfortunately yes, they want to take her and make her and your daughters Digimon wage war on the world, but DATS got information about the people that had Digimons scattered around the world and we are trying to recruit and protect as much as we can, that is the true reason why I came here, so please let me take Rose so I can protect her." I said.

"As much as I believe you I can't just let you take my daughter." She said.

"But…" She didn't even let me finish.

"However, if you take me with you I will deem if what you say is true once I meet your superiors. I can't let my Rose be in danger, and if what you say is true the Wayne family will help DATS in every way we can." Valerie said I was happy I contacted HQ and reported everything that happened and arranged an encounter between Valerie and Marcus.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter next update will probably be out by tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter IV: A new family is formed

Sampson's P.O.V

My targets were two little kids one 11 years old (David Walker) and the other 7 year old (Felix Walker) from what information we had on them we knew that they were in a public school, this was the information that was inside that pen, however I asked a few favors and I got more intel on my targets, first of all they were orphans, their parents died in a car crash, they were sent to foster care and not long after were both placed in a home they only had a foster dad and they didn't change school, the man's accounts had enough money to change them to a better school which meant that he probably adopted them because of the money that he would receive. The school they went to was one of the worst schools to have kids and most of the kids from that school were part of gangs.

I was going to be P.E teacher for the older kid, let's hope that he isn't one to do bad things I would hate to have to use force on a little kid.

As I arrived in my future apartment I quickly unpacked what I had and went to take a shower, it was a long flight from Japan to America and I was exhausted I was getting to old for this, about 16 years ago I was able to adventure myself into an unknown world and now I couldn't even go on a plane trip without tiring myself. After I came outside of the bath I heard a bunch of noise, bottles breaking and a drunk talking.

"You two are a bunch of idiots that can't do anything, bring me a new bottle of beer." The drunk said, after that no more sound was made. I decided to ignore it for now and went to bed tomorrow I would be teaching at as school full of hormonal teenagers that were starting to act out. As I lay in my bed I drifted off into dreamland, in this dream I was all alone, not even Kudamon was there I felt alone and empty was this how I actually felt, never being married or having any kids I felt alone, only having my partner Digimon to ease my loneliness, was this the life that I was cursed with an eternal loneliness, I hoped not if it was another person that wasn't me I would say that they would go crazy.

I didn't even notice that it was already morning, only when Kudamon called for me did I completely snapped out of the nightmare that I was having. I ate breakfast, took a bath put on my clothes and was on my way to the school, it didn't take that long to arrive at the school, Kudamon was wrapped around my neck as always I could feel him shiver, it had to be expected this really didn't look like a school.

As I got to the gym I started looking at the students list and at the students most of them were missing.

"Ok, I'm your new P.E. teacher my name is Richard Sampson, I won't be needing for you to present yourselves since I've memorized all of your names, however I would like to ask why in a class of 20 people do I only have 10?" I said.

"Most people are probably just skipping class and believe me professor you are lucky to have this much students, in normal classes like English and History there are like five and not more than that." A girl I could recognize as the class president said, she didn't look like a normal class president with glasses and sharp mind, she was more like a popularity queen kind of girl.

"Well, then if nobody more is coming let's start class, you can start by giving me 20 laps around the gym." I said, all of them looked at me in surprise.

"Are you actually going to make us work?" The class president said.

"Well, yes this is a physical education class, so start running." I told them all of them started running, what the hell are these teachers actually teaching in this school.

They ran and ran and ran on the 10th lap they were all ready to puke their guts out, I saw David's wrist, and it had a large cut.

"David Walker." He looked at me.

"Yes teacher?" He asked.

"Come with me. The rest of you take a five minute break, and then do 10 push-ups and 10 sit-ups." I said.

"Wait the boys and girls alike?" The class president asked me.

"Yes boys and girls alike. Or do you prefer to do 15 each." I said intimidating the girl.

"No 10 is fine." She said.

"Then let's go David Walker." I said we moved to the P.E's teacher office I took a first aid kit and applied some ointment to the cut.

"Ah." He screamed.

"Sorry did it sting?" I asked him.

"Yes, a little." He said, after applying an ointment I covered it with a bandage.

"So, how about you tell me what made that cut?" I asked him.

"It wasn't anything, I only cut myself while making dinner." He said.

"Oh come on, you got to try another excuse, because that one I won't believe." I said.

"Even if you knew you couldn't do anything, or better I wouldn't let you do anything." He said.

"Why because they will separate you from your brother?" I asked.

"How did you…" I didn't even let him finish.

"I know a lot about you, how your parents died in a car accident, how you were adopted by a guy who actually doesn't want anything to do with you two, he just wants the money. I even suspect that that cut was made from a bottle that your adopted parent broke last night while he was drunk." I said.

"Ok that's impossible the first stuff is common knowledge but how the hell do you know that." He said.

"What if I told you that the reason I came to America was for you and your brother, what if I told you that you could live a happy life with your brother without the worry of making money, or the worry of being abused by a grown up." I said.

"That seems like a nice dream, too bad that it's just that. As you said being abused by a grownup, but then what are you. Aren't you one of those grownups? Accepting what you are saying seems more like a contract with a devil then a way to actually save me and my brother and I'm not broken enough to sell my soul to a devil, now if that is everything I believe we are done," He said.

After his confrontation we went back to class, if he didn't want me to save him for now I wouldn't I would let him try to face his demons by himself.

For the next three days he ignored me, and he continued to have bruises all over his body each day a new couple of wounds, I tried to call him into my office at least to fix the wounds up, but he always rejected.

On the fourth day I was home lying in my bed with Kudamon, when suddenly I heard a bottle breaking and yelling.

"No, please don't hurt him." David yelled out, this was the last straw, I felt my blood boil of anger. I got up and slammed my apartment door when I exited it, I ran down the stairs to the apartment that was right underneath mine, I tried to open the door to no avail.

"Kudamon destroy this door." I yelled at my Digimon, the pattern on Kudamon's back started to glow before a projectile of light was shot from it.

"Holy shot." He yelled, and the door that was blocking my path was no longer there.

I entered the apartment and found the drunken bastard pointing a knife at David and his brother, he turned around and looked at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" he said while trying to stab me with the knife I grabbed his hand and crushed it. The next thing he let's go of the knife and he crashed on the ground screaming of pain.

"David, go get your and your brothers stuff including your Digimon and wait for me outside." Both of them looked at me and did what I told them to do. As they left the apartment I took a small looking pen from my pocket.

"What is that?" the man asked in fear.

"This's a little trinket from my old days as a DATS commander, it's a memory wiper, but instead of just erasing Digimon from your memories this one was personalized to erase every memory you have, have you ever wondered what would happen if you suddenly woke up without any memory of who you are or what you do? Well you will now. But don't worry you won't remember a thing." I said while clicking on the small button on the device, he fell to the ground and I left the apartment.

"Now are you going to make me sign a contract with you devil?" David asked, I got on my knees and hugged both of them tight these kids had suffered enough, I thought to myself.

"I'll admit, at first I came here just to make you come back with me because of your Digimon, but not anymore, please come with me and be my family. I don't want to see you two suffer any more so please come with me." I couldn't put on a serious face anymore and I started to cry.

"Ok, we will go with you, so please don't cry." Both of the black haired boys said. We all went into my apartment upstairs and I started to pack, I reported to Marcus for our luck the Plane was now in America it seemed, Alex and Keenan were also doing a mission here and had already finished. Those two seemed like working machines, I had known that they finished their first mission in half a day.

"Ok, Impmon and Gomamon you two go in the bag." I said to both the Digimons.

"What. Why do we need to go into a smelly gym bag?" Both of them said.

"Because, it isn't normal for two Digimon to be walking out in the open in this world." I said

As both of them went inside the bag grumbling I closed it letting it be ajar, we exited the apartment and went to get a cab. As we arrived at the airport I showed my DATS badge to the clerk and he let us three pass.

"I have a question mister." The little Walker said.

"What is it, Felix?" I said.

"How did you know about Gomamon and Impmon?" He asked.

"Well, that would be because he also has a Digimon." Kudamon decided to talk for me. Both of them looked at the Digimon wrapped around my neck.

"Cool, we haven't seen another Digimon except for Impmon and Gomamon, this one is smaller and it looks so cute." The little walker said.

"I have to admit I thought you had a stronger Digimon that one looks like Impmon could defeat him easily." The bigger Walker said.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is little kid." Kudamon said getting angry.

"If I were you I wouldn't make that bet kid I also made the same mistake once, but that guy is actually pretty though." A familiar voice said from a far, it was Keenan and Alex that were coming our way.

Both of the kids looked at the adolescents in front of them and were confused.

"Oh, yes, these are Keenan Crier and Alexander Fernandez, they are other DATS members, and they also have Digimon like you two, there are lots of people with Digimon around the world. Actually Keenan here lived in the Digital World until he was 10 years old." I said.

"Seriously does the Digital world have a lot of Digimons?" The little Walker said.

"Of course it has you idiot it's called the Digital World for a reason" The older Walker said while smacking the little ones head with his fist.

"Well, shall we go Sampson?" Alex said he seemed pissed off, he went in front of us to the private jet.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked Keenan, he chuckled.

"Well a couple of days ago he received a message from Ruby saying that their male target had said that the girls looked gorgeous and had a little nosebleed, so he is throwing a tantrum and says that once he sees the bastard he is going to kill him." Keenan said.

"I'm not throwing a tantrum." Alex yelled from inside the plane.

"Wow, he has good earing." The big Walker said.

"Thanks, it's one of the perks of being trained to kill everything that's in sight." Alex said. David looked like a fish once he heard what Alex said.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sampson for me always seemed like the scary character in the series in my perspective. In the series they never mentioned if he had a family so I decided that since he looked lonely he didn't and added to kids to make him happier.**

 **Next chapter will be out Tomorrow or Wednesday, it will probably be Homer's p.o.v.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter XV: Dragons Roar

Homer's P.O.V

My mission was simple I needed to convince an 18 year old named Connor Rees and his Betamon to join DATS, he is a college student that wants to be a marine biologist.

As I arrived at my new classroom I could see that my students were all eager to learn.

"Hello there my name is Homer Yushima I will be your teacher from here on out. I would like for all of you too introduce yourselves, well let me give you an example of how you should do it. My name is Homer Yushima I'm really old, my hobbies include fishing and exploring the world, I fear world destruction. Like this, now it's your turn let's start from the first row and go on." I said, most of them had interesting stories but it wasn't them that I wanted to hear the one I wanted to hear was busy drawing something as I got closer to him I noticed that what he was drawing it was a Betamon, he looked at me a little surprised seeing me close to him.

"Is it my turn, sir." He asked.

"Yes, but it looks like you like to draw." I said.

"My name is Connor Rees, I'm 18 and I want to become a marine biologist, I like drawing and doing any sport that involves water, I hate pollution and war." Connor said. After him they all continued with their presentation. As they ended the presentations, so did class, most of the students exited class until only Connor and me were left all alone in the classroom.

"Aren't you going outside?" I asked him.

"No, our next class is also here so I don't see the need of leaving the classroom." He said.

"But shouldn't you be with your friends?" I asked him, he tilted his head a little as if he didn't understand my question.

"I only have one friend and he's home, my classmates aren't my friends they're just acquaintances." He said.

"So your only friend isn't even from this world." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean?" He tried to hide his stunned face.

"I'm asking if your only friend is actually a green amphibian with a large orange fin." I said to him.

"How do you…" He was going to ask but I cut him off.

"How do I know, that's an easy one because my best friend also came from the digital world." I tell him smiling.

"So wait our new teacher also has a Digimon that's just really strange." He said.

"Actually I only came here because of you." I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, let's just say that I work for an agency that wants to protect both the Digital and the Human world called DATS, and we are recruiting everyone that has a Digimon partner to join our agency." I said.

"So are you recruiting me?" He asked.

"Well, of course and if you join us I can guarantee that you will see marine Digimon that you've never seen and even draw them. But you will most likely be involved in a war to protect both worlds because there are people that are trying to recruit you but want nothing more than world domination." I said.

"If I fight alongside you, do you guarantee that I will be fighting for peace and not for war?" he asked me.

"Yes, of course our agency wants to make the human and the Digital world one for so to speak, we want to bring Digimons into our world and humans to the Digital world, and let humans and Digimon share a great bond." I said.

"Ok, I accept." He said.

"Great, so meet me tomorrow at the airport at seven in the morning, and pack what you think is essential, don't pack lots of clothes because most of the times you're going to be wearing uniform." I said.

"Wait, where are you taking me?

"Japan of course, it's were DATS is." I said.

"Ok, but how am I going to pay for the plane ticket?" He asked.

"Please, we are going in a private plane." I said.

"DATS has a private plane?" He asked dumbfound.

"No, Thomas Norstein has a private plane, but he is a member of DATS so he is helping us with transport." I said and with that I exited the classroom.

Five days after in DATS HQ.

Alex's P.O.V

"I'm bored Marcus, please let me go on another mission." I said, I haven't seen my girlfriend for at least a week so of course I'm needy I don't even understand how the hell Keenan is surviving, well maybe because he is on a mission with Connor and Leila, while Sampson and Michael are on a mission together and I'm stuck on babysitting duty taking care of two seven year olds, an eleven year old, and a fourteen year old lunatic girl that wants to fight against me even after I beat her at least three times yesterday, more than that they actually want me to teach the younger ones self-defense , what do I look like a teacher. After finally teaching those kids a little judo I was getting on Marcus' nerves.

"Why don't you go pester one of the girls?" He asked.

"Because it's you who will tell me to go on a new mission." I said.

"You're not going on a new mission, you should rest, why don't you go think of strategies for your battles?" He asked.

"I've already went through all my cards and made the precautions for every battle, however I wanted to ask this, can you make new cards with different abilities from the ones that you gave us?" I asked.

"I don't know, those things were developed by Miki, Megumi, Thomas and my dad not by me, if you want you should go ask them, my dad's with Thomas in the research room." He said, I got all hipped maybe they could make me the card that I wanted to do.

As I walked to the research room I could hear Mr. Spencer and Thomas talking a lot of science stuff that I had yet to understand as much as I liked science and I was good at it what they were talking was on a whole new level, that made my head explode.

"Hey Mr. Spencer and Thomas what are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Ah perfect timing Alex could you please realize Ace for us, we want to test something on him." Mr. Spencer said.

"Ok." I said taking my digivice from my belt and realizing him.

"Ok Gaomon scan Ace." Thomas ordered, Gaomon concentrated on Ace and the watch that Thomas had started beeping.

"Ok, everything seems to be working fine." Thomas said.

"What is that watch?" I decided to ask both of them.

"This is what we were working on until you arrived to be a Guinea Pig, it's a watch that is connected to the Digimon so you can see the stats not only of your Digimon but also the stats of the Digimon that you are fighting." Thomas said.

"So what do you want from us Alex?" Mr. Spencer said.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if it was possible to make new cards aside from the ones you already gave us." I said.

"Possible it is, but it isn't that easy." Mr. Spencer said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Well, it isn't like you ask us make a card that boosts my Digimon stats to the max without any physical damage, the card has to have some kind of balance." Mr. Spencer said.

"Ok, then hear me out, I want a card that can only be used by Dragon type Digimon that makes a Digimon degenerate to the previous phase." I said Thomas went to the computer and started inputting some kind of code in to it.

"You need to balance it more." Thomas said.

"How about, making it ineffective to Dragon Digimon." I said.

"Still needs more." Thomas said while inputting the new data into the computer.

"Make it only affective on one Digimon at a time, it can only be used during the Digivolution process and it has a 50 chance of actually succeeding." I said to him.

"That looks good." Mr. Spencer said.

"Yes, it is." Thomas said while printing the card and giving it to me.

"There you go, now it's time for testing." Mr. Spencer said.

We all went to the training room everyone was there except for Miki and Megumi.

"Ace let's go, don't forget this is only a testing for the new card." I said to my Digimon Partner.

"Ya, I know." Ace said.

"What are you talking about this might be training but it's a real battle, if you think I'm going to stop attacking just because your card didn't work you are really mistaken, let's go Gaomon DNA charge." Thomas said.

"Digi-modify Dragons Roar." I said while slashing my card through the card reader.

"Gaomon digivolves to… I can't do it." Gaomon said.

"Looks like it worked, well if digivolving won't do let's try another strategy. Digi-modify Beast's Outrage." Thomas said.

I could see that what he had done had made Gaomon stronger, so I decided to use my new red watch and scan him, what I saw was unbelievable all his stats were maxed out.

"I thought you told me that you couldn't build a card that would maximize all the Stats. If Ace is hit by an attack he might as well be dead. Digi-modify White Wings." I said, and my Digimon gained three sets of white wings on his back and flew up in the sky.

"We didn't say that, we said that we couldn't make it without any side effects, why don't you scan Gaomon again." Thomas said, and so I did but this time they were starting to lower by every second.

"I think I finally understand, it boosts all your stats but only for some seconds then it starts to go down slowly, now how low will it get, will it get so low that one hit would take him out or it would go to his base stats?" I asked.

"It drops to 1 for every stat, but it will still take some time for that to happen." Thomas said.

"So this became a battle for time, if Ace can dodge all of your future attacks he will survive but if he is hit only once it will probably be a one hit K.O." I said.

"Exactly, now let's see you dodge this. Digi-modify Agumon's Pepper Breath." Thomas said.

Gaomon started spewing out of its mouth little flame like balls.

"Dodge it Ace, if you are hit only once you'll be a goner." I said to Ace and as I said he started dodging the flames that were being spitted from Gaomon's mouth.

"This isn't good Alex, he keeps on shutting I can continuously dodge them." Ace said.

"Don't worry buddy let me see, I know. Digi-modify Speed boost by 20 percent." As I slashed the card through my digivice the speed stats from Ace went from 50 to 60. For some seconds he seemed to be able to dodge but after some time he started to lose a little of its speed, not just him Gaomon also started to get tired of fighting it had been at least five minutes of battle but he seemed to be in better shape than us.

Finally one of Gaomon's attack hit Ace and sent him skyrocketing to the ground, followed by him continuing firing blasts at Ace, we lost the battle in a flash.

"Looks like me and Gaomon won this battle." Thomas said.

"Ya, looks like it, it was a nice battle I hope we can do more battles like this one in the future for training. You are super strong." I said.

"Well, you're strong yourself considering you and Ace only know each other for some weeks. Now all of you that saw this battle I want you to start practicing just like we did, after the battle always take your Digimon partner to the infirmary and don't forget this isn't just a battle with your Digimon partner it's also a battle that you fight." Thomas said to me and the rest of the crew that was there.

"Well, now that you've seen this battle Alex, Minnie I'm sending you two on a mission to China." Marcus said.

"Yes, yes, yes. Wait no, no, no, not on a mission with her." I said pointing on the Boxing freak that was on the stands.

"Do you want to go on a mission or not." Marcus said.

"Yes." I said reigniting myself to my second loss in one day.

 **A/N: Thanks MarioBrosFTW for following my story and for the review, also thank you DragonEmporor999 for always reviewing.**

 **I don't know a lot about the digimon trading card game so there will probably be a lot of fake cards that don't actually exist. To speak the truth I really liked Digimon Tamers because of the card system but they didn't explore it that well, and I only know the cards they used in the anime.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will probably be out tomorrow or Thursday.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter XVI: Battle in Beijing

Alex's P.O.V

Me and the boxing freak Minnie were going to Beijing the capital city of China to recruit a 17 year old girl named Mei Xifeng she was a girl that was a mute priestess in a shrine, she had a Renamon as her Digimon partner.

As we arrived at the shrine we could see a lot of people running from the inside of the shrine and a lot of explosions were heard.

"If you don't join us, we might as well kill you and take your Digimon as our own." A voice said from the inside of the shrine.

We both entered the shrine to find it ruined there were two unknown figures and two known figures three man and a woman together with their Digimon. The young woman was our target, she had long straight black hair and piercing black eyes, she was wearing the same dresses that the Japanese priestesses wore a white haori and a red hakama only these were ripped in a lot of places, possibly because of the fight she also pointing an arrow at her opponents, her Renamon was also a little hurt from the battle.

The other guys had three Dracmon, and the one I knew was the one in the middle he was about 50 years old and had white hair, he had a scar across left eye, he was wearing a white shirt underneath his black suit, all of them had the same attire.

"Minnie let's protect the priestess, realize your Palmon now." I said while taking my Digivice from my belt and realizing Ace.

"Ace, blast those Dracmon's." I said.

"Fireball" A flame shot came out of his mouth and went towards the three Dracmon's, since they weren't expecting it they were burned by it.

We took this opportunity to go to the priestess side, our Digimons in front of us while we were near the girl.

"Are you ok?" Minnie asked her, she received a nod from the priestess.

"Don't worry we are here to help you." I said to her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the young master Alexander." Salazar said.

"It's really been a long time Salazar, I see you have a new scar, and I assume it was made by Benjamin." I said.

"Yes, you're right Young Master, but it wasn't as severe as the two scars you gave me three years ago, I treasure those as a reminder that you really are a Fernandez." He said.

"Well, you were the one that was sent to kill me, it was legitimate self-defense." I said.

"Let's stop this talk and fight." He said.

"I agree." I said.

The three of them took their purple digivices and glow a purple light, I took my special card from my card holder.

"DNA charge." They said.

"Digi-modify Dragons Roar." I said slashing my card.

"Dracmon digivolves to Sangloupmon." All of them said, this time it didn't work so I needed a plan B.

"Looks like it's my time to enter the ring." Minnie said.

"What do you mean?" I said but as soon as the words exited my mouth I could understand, Minnie was glowing a bright yellow color.

"DNA charge." She said, her Palmon was covered in a blinding light and out of it came a giant cactus with two red boxing gloves.

"Palmon digivolves too Togemon." The Palmon/Togemon said.

"Your Palmon can already digivolves to its champion level form." I yelled at her.

"Well, yes and that isn't the only trick I have up my sleeve." She said, blinking one eye.

"Let's hope so, but if you think the Dragons Roar was my only plan you are dumber than you think, Digi-modify Majestic sun." I screamed while slashing the card through my digivice, Ace fired a ball of fire to the sky and we were involved in an artificial sun.

"What does that card do?" She asked me.

"I'm glad you asked, this card is a field type card meaning it affects the field itself so it affects most to all Digimon standing on the battle field in this case it affects all of the Digimon, it's a card that can only be used by Holy and Dragon type digimons, it boosts by 50 percent all the stats of Holy, Dragon and Plant type digimons and decreases by 20 percent every Dark and Mechanical type digimons stats." I said.

"Thanks, now I can do this Digi-modify Photosynthesis and Digi-modify Healing Spore. Photosynthesis halves Togemons Defense and adds it to its Attack and Speed it's a card that can only be used when it's sunny and thanks to Alex's Majestic Sun it is, while Healing Spore recovers half of the HP of a friendly Digimon. These are special cards that can only be used by Plant type Digimons." She said, I looked at the stats in my watch Sangloupmon- Atk-102, Def-74, Spd-86, Togemon- Atk-205, Def-55, Spd-171, Renamon- Atk-107, Def-93, Spd-102, Guilmon Atk-131, Def-101, Spd-75.

"Thank you for healing me." The half injured Renamon said.

"No problem a 3 on 3 battle is better than a 2 on 2" Minnie said.

"Well, this is new, I didn't know that under that boxing info was an actual smart girl." I said.

"Don't mock me you big bully." She said.

Renamon didn't waist more time and started fighting one of the Sangloupmon and so did Ace and Togemon, it was a difficult battle for me since every time I tried to hit one of them they would run my speed was lower than theirs but that wasn't a big problem.

Togemon used its Needle Spray attack and to my luck it hit all of the Sangloupmon Making them slow down for all of us, Ace taking the opportunity our friend had given us fired a torrent of Fireballs that knocked my enemy for against Salazar degenerating it to its Dracmon form.

"What the hell are those cards?" Salazar yelled towards me.

"Fancy aren't they, they were built after Kuratas supposed demise so I doubt you also have them or anyway of fighting against them. And since I also know you understand close to nothing about science I doubt you will be able to actually explain this to Kurata." I said.

Since Togemon was having a nice time I decided to help the one that was having a hard time Renamon, she was weakened by her previous battle and even if her status were better than Sangloupmon it was still a big difference because he was a champion level and the battle experience that everyone had.

"Fireball." Ace said throwing a fireball to the Sangloupmon that was ready to use its Sharp Claw attack at Renamon.

"Thank you." The Renamon muttered to Ace.

"You're welcome, we did come here to see you and your human partner and we won't let anything bad happen to you both." Ace said, the girl looked at me and bowed in a thank you, I just smiled back at her.

"Ace, let's finish this of." I said, to my partner, he started running towards the Sangloupmon that was really on the verge of degenerating and hit him with his tail, making him fly a couple of meter back , he got closer again, only this time he received an attack of a thousand of little blades.

"Sticker Blade." The Sangloupmon said, shit this battle is taking far too long. Ace got near him again.

"Rock Breaker." Ace said and he started slashing his opponent with his claws weakening him a lot, however Sangloupmon wasn't giving in the towel.

"Sticker Blade." The Sangloupmon yelled in a last attack.

"Jump Guilmon, Diamond Storm." said the Renamon while shooting a barrage of sharpened leaves at the thousand blades that were coming on Aces way, while he jumped.

Some of the leaves got through and hit the Sangloupmon finally degenerating it to its rookie form Dracmon. When we, looked around the field we discovered that the battles were finally over, and that Togemon had already beaten the Sangloupmon to a pulp, Salazar and the other two guys called their Digimon back and started retreating.

"We will have our revenge, young master Alex. Just you wait." Salazar said.

Togemon went back to its Rookie stage and we all went to see how our Digimon partners were.

"Are you ok, Ace?" I said.

"Ya, I'm ok just a little beat up but what did you expect from battling two Champion level Digimon when I'm just a rookie, we need to get stronger Alex, I need to digivolve even she that has less experience than me can already digivolve." He said pointing to Palmon.

"I know buddy, it's all my fault that you can't digivolve yet." I said getting a little sad.

"No, it's both our fault you might not be able to trigger your DNA yet, but I'm also weak, if it wasn't for the cards we had been destroyed back there." Ace said, I pushed him into a hug and stayed like that for some seconds before I remembered.

"That's right are you ok, your clothes are a little ripped and I know that Salazar can be a pain in the ass to fight." I said to the black haired woman.

"Hey, why aren't you worried about me?" Minnie said.

"Because you can't be considered a lady, you remind me of my cousin." I said to her.

"I can act like a lady, Relena taught me how to act like a lady." She said, I then noticed that Mei was writing something in a notebook.

"I'm fine but who are you and what are you doing here?" I read in the notebook that she had.

"Oh, sorry we didn't introduce ourselves, my name is Alex Fernandez, this is my partner Ace he's a Guilmon, the little brat over there is Minnie Harris and her partner Palmon, we are from DATS which stands for Digital Accident Tactics Squad, we came here to recruit you and your partner to help us defeat people like those three that want to create an army of Digimon and rule the world." I said to her while she scribbled in her notebook.

"So you guys want to protect the world?" She asked.

"Yes, that's exactly it." Minnie said.

"What do you want to do Mei, we can't stay here much longer they will probably come back and defeat us if we don't join them." Renamon said.

"Even if you don't join us we will protect you but either way you would have to come with us to Japan." I said she scribbled some more on her notebook and showed me the response.

"Fine I will join you, it will be better to join your side instead of them. So let's go." She said.

"Good, but you should at least change your uniform, it won't be wise to go outside with those shredded clothes." Minnie said.

"Yes, you're probably right." She showed us on her notebook. After she changed into more comfortable and casual clothes she picked her bow and arrows and we were on our way back to Japan.

As we arrived at HQ Megumi was the one that was on the computer and Marcus as always was seated in his throne Felix and Ruka were running around the room with their Gomamon and Lopmon respectively, my dad was also there talking with Marcus probably planning an attack at the enemy base or something else wait, one, two aren't there supposedly three little squirts.

"Hey, Marcus where's the old Walker?" I asked.

"Well, he's probably in the gym, he hasn't left it since you went to China." Thomas said entering the Command room.

"You've got to be kidding me that was at least twelve hours ago. Didn't anyone went down there to see him, he might have drop dead." I said to him.

"Well, he didn't drop dead, he just fainted, maybe of overexerting himself or maybe of hunger, I don't know I just came from there other than that he seemed fine." Thomas said I can't believe a doctor said that, I was beyond pissed off at the moment and I seriously didn't care that he was Relena's brother, I clenched my fist and I punched him, he easily defended with his hands but that was his mistake he should have dodged the blow, I sent him flying into the wall.

"Leave it to this shithead of an adult to make the teenager do his work for him." I said leaving the Command Room in direction to the gym.

Marcos' P.O.V

As soon as Alex left the room Thomas turned towards us.

"You were right Mr. Fernandez that kid packs quite a punch, I'm lucky he didn't break any of my bones, but he got really pissed off just because of a kid he barely knows." Thomas said.

"He might not look like it but that idiot loves kids, and he doesn't want them to get involved in this fighting because he knows that his brother won't even hold back even if they are just kids. That's why he was reluctant to teach them self-defense." Mr. Fernandez said.

That kid is really strange he kicked Thomas' butt even knowing that his sister is his girlfriend.

"Well, but are you sure that this way he will teach that kid how to train?" I asked him.

"Once, he knows that kids resolve, without a doubt he will teach the kid anything." Mr. Fernandez said.

Alex's P.O.V

When I arrived at the gym I saw two figures on the ground one eleven year old boy and an Impmon, I couldn't stay completely mad so I cracked a smile, but it didn't hold on for so much as I got pissed off again and smacked both of my fists into their heads.

"Are you two out of your mind, you trained yourselves until you fainted." I yelled at them when they jumped wide awake thanks to my fists.

"Oh, that hurt why did you do that?" David said.

"Why, you know why so don't make me repeat it." I said to both of them. "Now, would you two care to explain why the hell did you two train until your body couldn't hold it?" I asked them.

"Because I need to be strong, I need to protect my little brother and since you went on a mission and said that you didn't want to teach us how to fight, so I needed to teach myself and I thought I could handle it." He said crying, I felt really bad.

"Do you really want to learn how to fight?" I asked him.

"Ya of course." He said.

"Then wipe those tears, we start tomorrow but be ready for hell. And come to the kitchen in five minutes, I'll make something for you to eat." I said to him while leaving the gym, outside the two girls that had come with me and were watching Minnie was smirking while Mei was unfazed.

"What are you smirking about?" I asked having a bad feeling about what was going to leave her mouth.

"Then wipe those tears… be ready for hell. Look at you trying to be a big brother figure to that kid. That was so brotherly of you to say, did you take it off of a shounen manga?" She said.

"Well, somebody has to do it, besides I can't say no to somebody that wants to protect those who are important to them." I said trying not to blush, I really can't stand her personality.

"I think you were awesome to do that for a little kid." Mei wrote on her notebook and showed me.

"Thanks." I said to her. "But if you excuse me I have to go make something for those two they've been training for far too long without eating." I said to both of them.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, next chapter will probably be in Paris again, however I doubt I will be able to update until Saturday or Sunday.**

 **I want to also thank xpmonster21 for the follow.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter XVII: Meeting The Enemy

Kristy's P.O.V

A month has passed since we came to Paris and our mission seems to be the one taking more time, about three days ago we received information from DATS saying that most of the kids had joined DATS and that we were the only team who hadn't had a successful mission which drove me crazy, we were the biggest team and we hadn't even had one success, every time we tried to get inside the Ange's house we would be shut down by a lame excuse from the two Ange kids speaking of Antoine, he and Ruby started dating right after they started to know each other, me, Relena and Jeanne found them making out in Ruby's bed, while we went shopping. Jeanne wasn't pleased for this.

"I'm seriously not pleased with them dating, he is too young for her." Jeanne said.

"Well, they only have a two year difference. Mine and Kristy's brother have four years of difference with their girlfriends." Relena said to her.

"But do your brothers girlfriends have a bunch of boys that made a fan-club towards them?" she asked.

"I highly doubt that, it's more likely the other way around." I said.

"But you three have a fan-club after you of both young and older man from school, what will they do to my brother if they find out." She said.

"When that happens we will help your brother in every way we can." I said, the two love birds had gone on a date and we were stuck trying to calm Jeanne, we needed to have a little talk with Ruby once she arrived but the thing was it was getting late and they were nowhere to be found, not long passed and my communicator rang.

"What's that?" Jeanne asked.

"It's a communicator." Relena said, great job you should have stayed quiet, I didn't take that long and answered it was probably HQ asking for a status update.

"Hello, this's Kristy." I said.

"Kristy this is Ruby, now listen to me we have been compromised, there are assassins after us, I want you to take Jeanne and their Digimons to a secure place, take them somewhere with a lot of people. Tell her that Antoine is fine." She said.

"Understood, will you find a way to find us?" I asked.

"Ya, you don't have to worry these might be assassins but they are no match for me, however call for back up as soon as I end this call." She said and ended the call.

"Well, who was it?" Relena asked, I didn't even answer I contacted HQ.

"Hello there Kristy is everything ok." Megumi said from the other side of the line.

"No, we have been compromised, Ruby and Antoine are somewhere but from what she said we have assassins after us, we need back up." I said.

"Ok, we will send back up as soon as we can but unfortunately it will take at least half a day. Try finding Ruby you have a better chance of survival being with her." Megumi said and turned off the transmission.

"What do you mean with assassins are after you guys?" Jeanne asked.

"Actually they are after you, now come on we need to go and we need to pass by your house." I said to her.

"What do you mean they are after me?" I didn't even let her finish and I was already pushing her and Relena out of the house as we went down stairs I told Jeanne to get both of their Digimons she looked at me with surprise but did as I said as she saw the serious eyes I was giving her, when she came out with her Salamon on her hands and Antoine's Patamon on her head, we both pushed her outside of the building and started running to a place where there would be a lot of people the mall.

As we arrived at the mall we saw man in black suits it didn't take long for us to see that they were the assassins. They saw us and started running after us, fuck we all ran as fast as we can but unfortunately we ran into a dead end. They took their Digivices and me and Relena did the same if they wanted a fight they were going to get one we all realized our Digimons they had 3 Dracmon and we had a Salamon, a Patamon, my Biyomon and Relena's Gabumon we had the number advantage but as soon as I saw all of them glowing a strong purple flame I knew that it wasn't for long even if we had more numbers going against 3 champion level Digimon with only 4 rookies was suicidal before they were even able to slam their DNA into the digivices a lion's head appeared out of nowhere and it hit the three Dracmon's making them fly against the wall.

"Looks like you need some help come on follow me." Ruby said, and so we did for some reason the three assassins were more worried with their Digimon then with us so we were able to run without a full on battle thank goodness Ruby appeared or we would have been wolfs lunch. We followed her into an alley with a dead end.

"Is this your plan of running away?" Jeanne asked.

"No, my plan is to go to a "safe house" that I built under the city in the sewers for the last month." She said lifting the round metal entrance to the sewers, we were all with a disgusting look but we didn't have another choice since we were being chased.

As soon as all of us were down on the sewers with water until our ankles, at least I thought it was water Jeanne was the first to speak.

"Where is my brother? What the fuck is going on here? And why the hell are we being chased by assassins?" She asked without giving us time to respond one at a time.

"Your brother is at the "safe house" and we will explain the rest when we get there." Ruby said to her.

We walked for what sounded like 10 Kilometers we took a lot of turns and walked through a lot of different tunnels sometimes it seemed like we were walking in circles but after about two hours of walking we finally could see a bigger light than the one our cellphones could give as we got close to it I could see that it wasn't an actual safe house, well it would be impossible for it to actually be one in a sewer but it works as one, from what we can see there are sheets that are blocking the view of what's inside we can only see the light that is passing through them we can also see that there is no water on the "Safe house" so we would be able to rest on the ground without worrying about getting wet.

As we got close and Ruby split the curtain we could see that it was well equipped it had light, a little dirty sofa, a refrigerator and two air mattresses.

"Ok, over there you have the makeshift bathroom, well makeshift toilet it doesn't have any other functions except toilet." Ruby said pointing to another division of the "safe house", Antoine was on one of the couches playing video games as if nothing was happening turning over only once when he heard Ruby talk.

"Hey there babe." He said.

"Hey to you too. Now we can explain what's going on." She responded back.

"Yes, I would really appreciate you telling me why the hell are we being chased by assassins?" she asked a little panicking, while her brother seemed unfazed by it.

"Well for starters we three work for an Agency called DATS, it stands for…" Relena was saying but was cut by Antoine.

"Digital Accident Tactics Squad, ya I know about it, I've been keeping tabs on my idols life of course and I know about all your Digimons too." He said, now I was curious.

"And how the hell do you know about that?" I asked.

"There were rumors that Thomas had worked for an agency that saved the world awhile back, but for some reason no one knew about it and there was no physical evidence, so I did a little digging hacked some computers and voila, I found everything that was hidden about Digimon and the Digital world, not long after me and my sister got our Digimon partner." He said.

"So you knew about us?" I asked him.

"Yes, well kind of I knew about you, Ruby and Relena had no information." He said.

"Anyway we work for DATS and we are here to protect both of you from those people that are chasing you. We also would like for you to come with us to Japan to be part of DATS and protect the world from the evil people that want to create a Digimon army and conquer the world." Relena said.

"That seems fun, I'm in." Antoine said, we all looked at Jeanne.

"What, if my little brother is going so am I." Jeanne said.

"Good, then that's settled, we will all wait here for back up and then we will take care of the bad guys and we will be on our way back to Japan." Ruby said.

For the next twelve hours we stayed inside that safe house, me, Jeanne and Relena talked, Antoine and Ruby made out they really didn't care that we were there and it was kind of disturbing, and they weren't being lovey-dovey they were actually just the hormones talking.

Out of nowhere we heard an explosion a lot of people were screaming and a voice was heard in the surface.

"Come on out, Ruby, I know you are still in Paris, if you don't come out I'm going to start killing people and I doubt your precious Alex would like that." The voice said.

"Oh no, that asshole is here." Ruby said.

"Who's here?" Relena asked.

"My idiotic cousin Alex's Twin, that psycho Benjamin." Ruby said.

"We have to go now all of you guys prepare your Digimon we are going to fight, we can't let them hurt all of those people." Relena said.

"Yes, she's right. We have our Digimon we can also fight them." Antoine said.

The five of us went outside and we couldn't believe what we were seeing. At least 30 Dracmon's and a BlackGuilmon accompanied by another 30 man and women wearing tuxedos and a man that was exactly like Alex the only difference was that he had a big smirk that made him look like a snake, he was wearing the same formal attire as the rest.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to drop by, you've grown soft my cousin, being in love with my brother has made you into a weakling." Alex's twin said.

"Why don't you come down here so I can punch you in the face and we will see who is the weakling." Ruby said while she and her Elecmon glared daggers at the boy.

Me and Ruby digivolved our digimons Leo and Aquilamon were ready to fight them and so were the others however there were a lot more enemies than they could take all of them digivolved their Dracmon's and so did Benjamins BlackGuilmon. Not long after it was a battle of 31 against 5 and 3 of these were only rookie level Digimon.

"We need to boost our game-play, how the hell are we going to do that." Ruby asked.

"With these." I said showing her the cards, I selected a card and slashed it through my slasher. "Digi-modify Speed Up 10%" Aquilamon started glowing orange and rammed into BlackWarGrowlmon.

He took some damage but not as much as I would have liked looks like if we wanted to win the battle we would have to up the game a little.

"Looks like its time to even the play field." I started glowing orange and pressed my digivice. "DNA Full-charge." Aquilamon started to glow and change in to Garudamon.

"Wing Blade." Garudamon shouted, a flaming eagle stroke down 10 Sangloupmons. Degenerating them to their Rookie form.

Relena's P.O.V

The fight was going on and we had to win no matter what, Kristy had taken care of 10 of the Sangloupmons leaving 21 Digimon left I needed to help out as best as I could, Leo and Ruby were taking care of 5 other Sangloupmons and inside me something just clicked in a second I was engulfed in a blue flame.

This was my calling to help my friends "DNA Charge."

My Gabumon started glowing and Digivolved into a blue and white like wolf.

"Thank you Relena because of your strong feelings to protect those you love I was able to digivolve to my Champion level, call me Garurumon."

"Awesome you digivolved, you look really good like this Garurumon. Now let's show these guys haw we fight. Digi-modify strength increase 25%" I said as I slashed one of my cards trough my digivice.

Garurumon entered the battle with 5 other Sangloupmons leaving 10 other Sangloupmons and BlackGrowlmon. Their forces were growing weaker by the second but so were our Digimon, not long after the Norstein private plane passed through us and four people and four Digimon jumped of the plane.

The first person that I noticed was my boyfriend Alex, then there was Keenan, Minnie and a girl I didn't know anything about but she looked like a priestess all of them fell down to Paris it it looked like we could win now with more numbers.

As soon as I saw Alex eyes I was afraid I could only see rage.

Alex's P.O.V

As soon as I saw my brother old feelings came up, I needed to be careful here I shouldn't underestimate Ben if I could end this without a fight it would be really good I saw myself being engulfed in the flames of evolution and charged my digivice. "DNA Charge."

"Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon." Ace said, a giant Guilmon like Digimon appeared, he was just like Guilmon but had white hair more tattoos and some kind of rings on its arms and legs.

"If I could I would prefer ending this without a battle, however if I am forced to battle I wont lose against you. And just for you to know Keenan can actually digivolve his Digimon to Mega level which means that he will be able to defeat all of your family." I said to my brother for once in my life I actually saw a pinch of fear in his eyes.

"You're right for once if we face you right now it would be suicidal for us, however if we fight you now people would be harmed and you wouldn't want that so how about we go our separate ways for today." Ben said raising his hand putting an end to the fight.

"You go first." I said.

They left us we were alone now, when we were sure that they had left us we all went to the airport to our plane.

 **A/N: Well that took a long sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter it's been at least six months since I last updated. I wont be updating regularly but I hope I will be able to update once a month.**


End file.
